From Darkness to Light
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Caroline Forbes es una joven dama en la Corte Francesa. Su padre es un hombre sediento de poder y riquezas, capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere. Por eso, cuando Kol Mikaelson, uno de los que se atrevió a robarle, es atrapado por sus guardas, no duda en usar a su hija, para conseguir lo que quiere de su preso. Dedicado a mi Amiga Invisible Eos Nicte.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic ha sido creado para el Amigo Invisible 2014-2015 del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.

Este fic es para **Eos Nicte**! No podría haberme tocado una mejor AI. Tú me dedicaste un fic, así que lo mínimo que te mereces es uno de vuelta :)

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Disclaimer: Los personajes, obviamente, no son míos.

* * *

**FROM DARKNESS TO LIGHT**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**EL SAQUEO**

Kol siempre había sido el más imprudente y temerario de sus hermanos. Tal vez fuera porque era el más joven. Cuando ellos ya tenían que cazar o recoger leña, el seguía jugando con su hermana y con los demás niños del pueblo en el que habían vivido durante su infancia. Y sin embargo, era el que, hoy en día, tenía las ideas más claras. Sus hermanos tenían otros planes respecto al saqueo: Niklaus y Finn querían llevarse a todas las mujeres que encontraran, Rebekah estaba obsesionada con echar de la casa a todos los que vivieran y quedarse con la finca, y Elijah todavía se quejaba de que estuvieran planeando un robo. Kol, sin embargo, simplemente quería entrar, coger todo lo que fuera útil y salir.

Francia era mucho más rico y poblado de lo que esperaban. Los Mikaelson habían vivido siempre en lugares pequeños, en zonas aisladas. Allí, sin embargo, solamente las tierras de los Forbes ocupaban un espacio mayor del que ocupaban las tierras en las que la familia Mikaelson y todas las demás familias del pueblo habían vivido. Aquel saqueo iba a ser el mejor que jamás hubieran ejecutado.

Habían decidido robar a William Forbes, un noble que recientemente se había hecho mucho más rico de lo que ya había sido anteriormente. A los Mikaelson no les importaba el origen de su fortuna, a pesar de que éste pareciera bastante turbio; lo único importante para ellos era el oro. Las joyas. Y aquel era el momento idóneo. William Forbes se encontraba en esos momentos en la Corte Francesa, asistiendo a una de las millones de fiestas que organizaba el Rey. Irrelevante. Lo único que les importaba era que Forbes no estuviera en casa. Aquello iba a ser muy sencillo.

Sabían que las únicas dos que se encontraban en la casa, aparte de los sirvientes, por supuesto, eran las dos hijas menores de Forbes, de doce y de catorce años. La hija mayor, de diecisiete años, estaba con su padre en la Corte.

Kol iba primero. Siempre era el primero. A diferencia de sus hermanos, no era ni demasiado impulsivo ni demasiado tranquilo a la hora de actuar. Tampoco era tan sangriento. Era perfecto para ir primero. Actuaría con precaución, y no dudaría en hacer lo que debiera.

Había un guarda en la puerta. Uno sólo. Kol se presentó.

\- Buenos días. Querría hablar con Forbes-saludó. Era parte del plan-. Tengo _asuntos_ que tratar con él.

\- No es posible. Lord Forbes no se encuentra en estas tierras en estos momentos, y aunque estuviera, no creo que tuviera nada que hablar con alguien como usted-contestó el guarda, mirándolo de arriba abajo despectivamente-. Váyase, por favor.

\- Creo que no me ha comprendido. Querría hablar con Meredith Forbes, la hija de Lord Forbes. Somos amigos. _Íntimos_.

El guarda reacciono tal y como Kol había esperado. Ningún guarda, o ningún noble, aceptaría jamás que se hablara mal de la virtud de una joven muchacha como Meredith Forbes, la hija de catorce años de lord Forbes. Fue por eso que el guarda actuó impulsivamente, lanzándose sobre Kol. A nadie le importaría que actuara de tal manera. Si mataba a alguien como Kol, que no era ni noble ni miembro de la Iglesia, a nadie le importaría.

Salvo a sus hermanos, que se encontraban escondidos estratégicamente. Rebekah, que siempre había sido la más ágil de todos, se había subido a un árbol, y en aquel momento le había lanzado una flecha al guarda. Se clavó directamente en su entrecejo. Además de ser ágil, la única hija del matrimonio Mikaelson era la que mejor puntería tenía. El guarda cayó hacia delante, y Kol apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse del pesado cuerpo del guarda. Sonrió, mientras que sus hermanos se acercaban a él.

Primera parte del plan: completada.

Entraron a la mansión. La conocían como si hubieran vivido ahí toda su vida. Finn, que llevaba más tiempo que los demás siendo ladrón y, por lo tanto, era el más silencioso y sigiloso, se había colado en la casa unas cuantas noches atrás, acompañado de Klaus, y gracias a su habilidad para el dibujo, se habían hecho con un plano exhaustivo de la finca.

Se dividieron rápidamente. Rebekah debía encontrar a las dos hijas de Forbes, y encerrarlas en el sótano. No las herirían, pero tampoco podían permitirse el lujo de dejarlas en sus habitaciones libremente. Por mucho que fueran pequeñas niñas de la nobleza, eso no significaba que fueran totalmente inofensivas. En cualquier momento, una de ellas podía sorprenderlos con un ataque imprevisible.

Finn y Klaus se marcharon hacia la cocina. Era cosa suya acabar con los sirvientes. Como de costumbre, no podían prometer nada, pero habían acordado en intentar no matar a nadie que no fuera guarda y, por lo tanto, un riesgo para ellos. Los sirvientes no eran rivales para ellos; y al fin y al cabo, ellos estaban en una situación similar: todos debían luchar por sobrevivir, por conseguir lo suficiente como para poder comer cada día.

Kol y Elijah empezaron a registrar toda la casa. Kol cogía todo lo que fuera de valor, y Elijah se encargaba de dejar todo como estaba. Podía parecer algo sencillo, pero el único medianamente honorable de los hermanos Mikaelson era todo un experto en dejar todo impecable. Obviamente, el robo sería notable, pero sería más sencillo para ellos dejarlo todo perfecto. Y sabían que a Forbes, como a cualquier noble, le molestaría. Haría parecer que todo les había resultado sencillo. Que la oposición de los guardas había sido nula.

Cuando salieron de la casa, dejando libre sólo a la niña más pequeña, eran mucho más ricos que cuando entraron. El plan había salido tal y como esperaban. Un éxito rotundo.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde aquel exitoso saqueo. Y ya no les quedaba absolutamente nada. Habían gastado todo. Rebekah golpeó a Kol con fuerza. Klaus, al que ya había golpeado minutos antes, sonreía.

\- Si no fuerais de burdel en burdel, no seríamos pobres ahora. Elijah y yo hemos intentado ahorrar. ¿Por qué tenéis que ser tan irresponsables?

\- Tranquila, hermanita-dijo Klaus. Parecía exultante-. Tengo un plan.

Así que ahí estaban dos semanas después, frente a la mansión de Alaric Saltzman, un noble de origen alemán que había decidido trasladarse a Francia en busca de esposa. Era muy rico, tanto que a Kol se le hacía la boca agua cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que tendrían una vez consiguieran todo lo que pertenecía a Saltzman.

El plan era prácticamente idéntico al que habían utilizado para saquear la casa de William Forbes. Y, sin embargo, algo fue mal.

Los esperaban. Forbes, junto a una veintena de hombres, los esperaban dentro de la mansión, en el vestíbulo. Cogieron a Rebekah. Klaus escapó. Elijah luchó, y se llevó a varios antes de tener que huir, herido. Finn trató de salvar a su hermana. No logró mucho, y tuvo que marcharse rápidamente. Y Kol… Kol siempre tenía un plan B. Se escondió, y esperó hasta que sus otros tres hermanos se marcharon. Rebekah seguía allá, y luchaba tanto como podía. Sin embargo, al final, tras un grito desgarrador, el cuerpo de su hermana cayó al suelo.

Kol enfureció. Amaba a su hermana, a pesar de sus riñas constantes y de todas las veces en que ella lo había golpeado. Eran los dos hermanos pequeños, y se necesitaban el uno al otro. El chico se lanzó impulsivamente, dejando atrás su plan B, que consistía en esperar al momento oportuno, rescatar a su hermana y salir corriendo, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Ellos sabían que él todavía no se había marchado, y lo aprovecharon. Lo cogieron, sin darle tiempo a nada. Pero no lo mataron. Kol se preguntaba por qué, mientras las lágrimas corrían descontroladamente por su desolada expresión.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este prólogo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia del Amigo Invisible :)

Disclaimer: Estos no son mis personajes.

* * *

**FROM DARKNESS TO LIGHT**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**VIDA EN LA CORTE**

Caroline Forbes amaba la vida en la corte. Era la primera vez que pasaba tiempo allá, entre nobles y caballeros, y estaba adorando la experiencia. Todo eran lujos, festejos y amabilidad. Totalmente diferente de su vida en casa, donde el único trato que tenía era con sus hermanas y los sirvientes. Antes, su vida había sido muy aburrida. Ya no.

Aquel día, la joven de diecisiete años llevaba un vestido azul cielo, con un amplio escote y brillantes joyas a lo largo del torso. Su cabello, que en casa siempre llevaba sujeto en un moño, caía en suaves rizos dorados, decorados con una diadema tan brillante como el vestido. La chica adoraba vestirse elegantemente, y peinarse, echarse polvos en las mejillas y mordisquearse los labios, para parecer todavía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

No era como si no lo supiera. Desde que tenía apenas catorce años, hombres de todas las edades, de todas las nacionalidades, y de todas las clases sociales, habían intentado cortejarla. Su padre, sin embargo, no había permitido que se acercaran demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que ella supiera que estaba en su poder decidir quién se casaba con su hija y quién no era suficiente para la familia.

Caroline caminó tranquilamente, acompañada de su mejor amiga en la Corte, Jenna Sommers. A pesar de ser mayor que ella, las chicas se habían llevado bien casi instantáneamente, y cada día disfrutaban juntas de los festejos organizados en la Corte. Entraron al salón del trono, que estaba totalmente abarrotado. Nobles se habían desplazado desde todos los demás reinos para aquel festejo. El bautizo del heredero al trono. Era una ocasión especial, y todos lo sabían. Aquel bebé era importante.

Caroline divisó a lord Tyler Lockwood al otro lado de la sala, mientras que este caminaba hacia ella. Era un joven de veintipocos años, más moreno de lo normal, y de pelo oscuro, alto y atractivo. Y él la cortejaba. Caroline disfrutaba del flirteo, y su padre lo permitía, por lo menos hasta ahora, a pesar de dejarle claro a su hija que nunca la casaría con alguien como Tyler Lockwood. Sus tierras apenas eran un cuarto de las tierras de los Forbes, y su título era del mismo nivel que el de ella. La única diferencia: la antigüedad.

William Forbes llevaba poco tiempo siendo un respetable noble, a diferencia de la familia Lockwood, que se remontaba a doscientos años atrás. A Caroline le hubiera encantado casarse con alguien que viniera de alguna familia importante, pero sabía que no era su decisión. Su padre elegiría quién era el marido conveniente para Caroline, y ella lo aceptaría. Y si no lo aceptaba, tampoco importaba mucho. Al menos, eso le decía su padre.

\- Lady Forbes-saludó Tyler, tomándola de la mano enguantada y besándosela suavemente. Seguidamente, hizo lo mismo con Jenna-. Lady Sommers.

\- Tyler-saludó Jenna, a quién no le importaban los formalismos-. Lamento que no hayamos charlado mucho, pero tengo asuntos que atender. Disfrutad de la fiesta.

\- Tú también. ¿Tienes sed?

Caroline asintió, y rápidamente, Tyler le llevó un poco de vino. Charlaros sobre temas triviales, tal y como correspondía. No correspondía a una dama en la Corte hablar de nada remotamente importante. Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer, y no vería las cosas objetivamente. Así que hablaron de las tormentas, de la decoración de la fiesta, y del último torneo celebrado en la Corte, la semana anterior, en la que el Rey había ganado en todas las justas en las que había participado.

Ambos disfrutaban de aquellas conversaciones. A Caroline le gustaba ser el centro de atención, que Tyler sólo tuviera ojos para ella y que la escuchara atentamente. Era todo lo que una joven dama como ella podría pedir. Tyler, en cambio, adoraba flirtear con ella, darle las respuestas que ella esperaba escuchar, enamorarla. Sabía cómo conquistar a una mujer; y sin duda, disfrutaba haciéndolo.

Su conversación terminó abruptamente cuando su padre entró a la sala. Caroline ni siquiera se había percatado de que no estaba; tendía a olvidarse de su padre siempre que estaba con Jenna o con Tyler. Iba acompañado de dos de sus hombres, que arrastraban a una muchacha vestida con harapos, a la que le sangraban los pies y una herida en el labio. Sus ojos castaños estaban apagados, y su pelo consistía en rizos oscuros totalmente descontrolados.

\- Majestad-saludó su padre, arrodillándose ante el trono. Los hombres de William Forbes soltaron a la chica, que cayó al suelo detrás de Forbes. No se movió de donde estaba, y Caroline temió que estuviera muerta. Sin embargo, su padre se acercó de ella, la agarró del cabello y levantó su cabeza. Los ojos de la chica miraron fijamente al Rey, sin ningún miedo o respeto-. La he encontrado en el bosque, mientras cazaba. Estaba llamando al demonio. Creo que llegué a tiempo para detener a la bruja.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el Rey, sin aparentar nerviosismo. Sin embargo, Caroline vio como sus ojos brillaban ante la expectativa. Los ojos de su padre brillaban tanto o más.

\- Katerina Petrova-contestó Forbes, ante el silencio de la acusada-. Lo dijo a gritos mientras rompíamos su ritual satánico.

\- Katerina Petrova. Debes saber que la práctica de la magia está totalmente prohibida, y que su ejercicio trae consecuencias.

\- No me importa morir-dijo Katerina, hablando por primera vez. A pesar de la situación, su voz sonaba fuerte y decidida-. No rompieron nada. El ritual estaba completo. Y pronto, todo este sitio será destruido.

\- Ya sabéis lo que hacer-les dijo el Rey a los guardias que se encontraban junto a él. Estos se acercaron y levantaron a la bruja del suelo. Los nobles rieron.

Desde su posición, Tyler también reía. A decir verdad, Caroline era la única que no encontraba graciosa la situación. Sabía lo que ocurriría. Y no quería verlo. Mientras que Tyler avanzaba para situarse en primera línea del espectáculo, Caroline se apresuró a salir de la sala. Sabía que Jenna también querría ver aquello, y no quería juzgarla, pero a veces no podía evitar sentir que estaba rodeada de psicópatas sádicos.

Porque no iban a simplemente matarla. No. Pretendían torturarla de todas las maneras posibles, y hacer de ello un espectáculo para los nobles. No llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo, pero era una práctica que había ganado popularidad muy rápidamente. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, a Caroline le apetecía salir de allí, huir, volver a casa y no volver a ver a aquella gente nunca más.

Ya fuera de la sala, Caroline se permitió soltar un suspiro. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba totalmente fuera de la escena, pues podía escuchar risas y gritos desde el pasillo en el que se encontraba. Sin dudarlo, caminó rápidamente, y se dirigió a las puertas del enorme castillo. Los guardias con los que se encontró por el camino se quedaron mirándola fijamente, pero a ella no le importó. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, que no debería marcharse sola en mitad de la noche. Pero no iba a irse muy lejos.

Se quedó en el patio. Se apartó de las puertas, y se apoyó en la pared no muy lejos. No había pensado en la temperatura exterior, y estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y entrar de nuevo. Pero no quería arriesgarse a tener que escuchar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón del trono, por lo que se abrazó el cuerpo con los brazos, y esperó.

No sabía a qué estaba esperando. Pero sí sabía que no iba a marcharse hasta que algo sucediera.

Y no tardó en suceder. Escuchó los cascos del caballo antes de verlo. Levantó la cabeza, y acercándose desde la distancia, vio a un caballo casi blanco corriendo al galope. Su jinete, un hombre alto y de cabellos largos, parecía apresurado.

Caroline lo reconoció en cuanto entró en el patio. Era uno de los mensajeros de su padre. Al marcharse su padre y ella, él también había tenido que marcharse, para mandar un mensaje a otro noble con el que su padre tenía relación. Si había viajado hasta allá, a pesar de ser ya de noche, y al galope, significaba que algo iba mal.

Los pensamientos de la chica se dirigieron rápidamente a sus hermanas. Eran muy pequeñas. Ella sabía que no debían haberlas dejado sola, pero su padre dijo que estaban seguras y en compañía de los sirvientes. Como si eso fuera a importarle a ellas. William no las había llevado a la Corte con él porque eran una preocupación más, y porque eran, desde siempre, más rebeldes que Caroline. Su padre siempre decía que habían salido a la madre.

\- Jeremy-Caroline se acercó rápidamente al mensajero, que pareció aliviado y a la vez asustado de verla-. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Debo entregarle un mensaje a su padre, señorita. No tengo tiempo.

\- Tranquilízate-lo calmó Caroline, mostrándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Se sabía capaz de lograr convencerlo-. Dame a mí el mensaje. Yo se lo entregaré a mi padre, y tú podrás descansar esta noche como un invitado más. Has hecho un viaje muy largo.

\- De acuerdo, lady Forbes-aceptó el chico al final, tras unos segundos de duda. Aquel no era el procedimiento adecuado, y él lo sabía. Ella también, pero poco le importaban en aquel momento las normas-. Su casa ha sido atacada. Han matado a los guardias; y los sirvientes, así como sus hermanas, estaban encerrados. Los he liberado a todos, pero se han llevado muchas de sus riquezas.

\- Poco me importan las riquezas-contestó Caroline. Lo único importante era que sus hermanas estuvieran bien-. De acuerdo. Guardias-llamó la chica-, aseguraos de que se lo trate como a un invitado más. No te preocupes. Has hecho bien en venir rápidamente a avisarnos. Me aseguraré de que seas gratamente recompensado.

Dicho esto, Caroline volvió a entrar en el castillo. Ya no le importaba que estuvieran torturando a aquella chica. Sus hermanas eran más importantes. Entró al salón del trono, e intentando evitar observar el "espectáculo", buscó a su padre entre la multitud. No le costó encontrarlo, pues estaba en primera fila, riendo a carcajada limpia junto a sus más fieles amigos. Caroline quiso vomitar. Sin embargo, se acercó a él, y le contó lo que había sucedido.

Su padre escuchó en silencio. Conforme Caroline iba hablando, su semblante se fue poniendo más serio, hasta alcanzar el límite en el que las orejas se le ponían rojas y su ceño estaba tan fruncido que parecía que le fuera a dejar una marca permanente. Olvidando los gritos de Katerina, llamó a sus hombres y les dio instrucciones. Luego, miró fijamente a su hija.

\- Me las pagarán por haberme quitado mis riquezas.

Se marchó de la sala. Caroline se quedó parada, y no pudo evitar odiar a su padre por un momento. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por sus hermanas. Todo lo que le importaba era que le habían robado lo que tenía. La chica no se dio cuenta, pero dos lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, destrozando los polvos que tanto le habían costado a su padre.

Y entonces, Caroline giró la cabeza, y miró a Katerina. Estaba tirada en el suelo, totalmente desnuda. Le faltaban las uñas de ambas manos, y en aquel momento una mujer lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su abuela le estaba clavando agujas en las piernas. Katerina gritaba, pero sus gritos, acompañados de la sangre que se deslizaba desde sus piernas hasta el suelo de mármol, sólo parecían avivar el ánimo y entusiasmo de los nobles.

Caroline no pudo seguir aguantándose, y vomitó allí mismo.

* * *

Su vida cambió desde entonces. A pesar de seguir disfrutando ciertos aspectos de la vida en la Corte, Caroline no podía olvidar los gritos de Katerina, ni las palabras de su padre aquella noche. Por lo menos, no había tenido que enfrentarse a él. La mañana siguiente, William Forbes y sus hombres se habían marchado. Caroline se había quedado sola, sin nadie que la protegiera. Y, en cierto modo, se sintió aliviada.

Ahora, tres semanas después, Caroline asistía a otro bautizo. Esta vez, del hijo bastardo. Odiaba aquel aspecto de la nobleza, la tendencia a la infidelidad. Pero, claro, a pesar de ser las mujeres las que siempre estaban pidiendo, eran los hombres los que nunca estaban contentos con lo que tenían. Ni con las tierras, ni con las riquezas, ni con las mujeres. Caroline rodó los ojos.

Jenna, a su lado, alzó una ceja al ver el gesto de su amiga. La rubia sólo negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no era nada importante. Tyler, al otro lado de Caroline, también había notado el gesto, pero era su deber no hacérselo saber. Si Caroline quería criticar, que criticara. Si quería viajar, que viajara. Su deber era complacerla, no limitarla.

Y la había complacido. Durante aquellas tres semanas, Tyler no se había separado de ella, y Caroline no sabía cómo agradecérselo. En aquellos momentos, la chica necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Jenna hubiera cumplido aquel papel perfectamente, si no se hubiera enamorado. Desde que un noble alemán, un tal Alaric Saltzman, había llegado a la Corte, Jenna no había parado de hablar de él, por lo que ni siquiera dejaba que Caroline hablara. Así que la chica había recurrido a su galante pretendiente. Él la escuchaba sin interrumpir, y siempre tenía la respuesta adecuada para cada una de las dudas de Caroline. La chica empezaba a pensar que se estaba enamorando de él. Y sabía que era peligroso, porque su padre no lo aceptaría, pero no le importaba.

El bautizo transcurrió tranquilamente, sin contratiempos, y durante el banquete, Caroline comió hasta hartarse. No era el comportamiento propio de una dama, pero había comprobado que tanto ella como Tyler disfrutaban más si no hacían caso de las normas y convenciones. También bailó, con Tyler y con otros nobles, y disfrutó como no lo hacía desde que había llegado allá. Al final, la marcha de su padre había tenido más ventajas que inconvenientes.

Pero, obviamente, su padre se aseguraría de que no disfrutara demasiado. Volvió aquella misma noche. Y no venía solo. Llevaba a un preso consigo. Caroline ya se preparaba para marcharse del salón del trono, no queriendo tener que ver cómo torturaban a aquel hombre, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del preso.

Era un hombre no mucho mayor que ella, de pelo castaño claro y ojos almendrados. Cuando la vio, sonrió, y su sonrisa le pareció tan atractiva que Caroline estuvo a punto de dar un paso adelante. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo. La mirada del preso se desplazó al escote de Caroline, y la observó sin ningún pudor, incomodando a la chica. Su mirada siguió desplazándose hacia abajo, pasando por el estómago de la chica, hasta llegar a los pies blancos como la leche, que los zapatos dejaban entrever.

La chica nunca se había sentido tan incómoda, y aquel sentimiento llegó al límite cuando su padre vio cómo la miraba el preso. La mirada de William Forbes se desplazó hasta el rostro de su hija, que observó con semblante calculador. Estaba claro que tenía un plan, y Caroline temió estar involucrada en él. No quería tener que sufrir a su padre de nuevo. Ella era feliz. ¿Por qué tenía que meterla siempre en sus problemas?

El preso fue llevado a las mazmorras, pero Caroline no pudo respirar tranquila. Sí, no lo habían torturado, pero aquello también significaba que los planes de su padre seguirían adelante. Y la chica estaba cada vez más segura de que aquellos planes tenían que ver con ella.

A pesar de todo, le sentó bien que no mandaran torturar al preso. No quería tener que volver a escuchar los gritos, volver a ver la sangre. Y sabía bien por qué el Rey no había accedido a torturarlo y matarlo desde un primer momento. Desde que William Forbes se había marchado, todos habían notado que el ambiente estaba más calmado. Era la influencia de Forbes la que convertía todo en tensión. Y los nobles no querían aquella tensión. Debían ser felices. Un extraño sentimiento de indiferencia se había desarrollado hacia Forbes desde entonces.

Por suerte, los sentimientos de la nobleza para con su padre no la habían afectado a ella. Caroline se decidió a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la fiesta. Ya se preocuparía más tarde de lo que sucediera con el preso y con su padre.

Caroline estuvo investigando. El preso se llamaba Kol Mikaelson, y era parte de los que habían atacado su casa. Eso hizo que Caroline se sintiera un poco mejor, porque supo que su padre no había capturado a un hombre inocente. Sin embargo, también habían matado a la hermana, una tal Rebekah, y eso no le pareció tan bien. No debían haberla matado. Cortarle una mano, quizás. Pero matarla…

Aquella noche, cuando ya estaba a punto de meterse a la cama, su padre entró a su habitación. No se anunció. No le hacía falta. Era su padre, y podía hablar con su hija siempre que quisiera.

\- Sabía que me serías útil en algún momento-dijo William Forbes, acercándose a la cama. Caroline había estado sentada en ella, leyendo un mensaje que le había mandado su mejor amiga Bonnie, desde España. La chica levantó la cabeza, y miró a su padre tal y como él esperaba: como una niña buena a disposición de su padre-. Kol. Tú lo convencerás.

\- ¿De qué, padre?-preguntó simplemente Caroline. Tenía miedo, pero no quería que su padre lo notara.

\- De que confiese. Bajarás a las mazmorras, y lo convecerás.

El semblante de Caroline se oscureció. No quería. Tenía miedo. Del preso, y de su padre. Nunca nadie la había mirado como la miró aquel hombre. Como si fuera una… una cortesana. Como si fuera un trozo de carne. Un trozo de carne a su disposición. Sin embargo, también temía a su padre. Y no porque fuera a ponerle la mano encima. No sería la primera vez, pero hacía ya tiempo que había aprendido a hacer lo que su padre le mandara. Lo que más temía Caroline era la influencia de su padre. Si él quisiera, la podía humillar ante todos, o casarla con el hombre más terrible del mundo. O arruinarle la vida, impidiéndole contraer matrimonio.

Así que, al fin y al cabo, Caroline sólo tenía una opción posible. Lo sabía desde que su padre había entrado en la habitación, pero había querido intentar una solución diferente. Sabía que era inútil. Pero, a aquellas alturas, la esperanza era lo único que la salvaba de su padre.

\- Tengo miedo, padre-dijo, sin embargo. Decir aquello no la mataría, porque no había dicho que no, y cabía la posibilidad de que su padre se ablandara un poco y pensara en otra salida.

\- Me da igual-dijo Forbes, sin embargo. Su semblante era tan duro como la piedra-. Escúchame, Caroline. Si tengo que llevarte a rastras, lo haré. Si tengo que entregarte a él, lo haré. Si quiere quedarse contigo, y hacer contigo lo que le apetezca, que lo haga. Me da igual. Pero no voy a permitir que se libre de lo que ha hecho.

Caroline no se dio cuenta, pero había empezado a llorar. Su padre se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento, y luego se marchó de la habitación. Caroline se permitió respirar hondo, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Unos diez minutos después, Forbes volvió a presentarse en su habitación, esta vez acompañado de Tyler, que venía somnoliento y con la camisa abierta. La chica, como la buena dama que era, apartó la mirada.

\- Llévala abajo-dijo Forbes simplemente, y se marchó de la habitación.

El silencio inundó la habitación de Caroline, mientras que Tyler terminaba de vestirse. Aquello estaba saliendo mal. Todo mal. Ahora no sólo tenía que bajar y "convencer" a Kol, sino que también estaba involucrado Tyler. Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña esperanza se iluminó en su interior. Tal vez Tyler la ayudara. Tal vez no la obligara a ir, o igual la acompañaría, la protegería del criminal. Tal vez acabarían juntos, y aquel episodio quedaría simplemente como un mal recuerdo.

Pero no. No todo iba a ser tan sencillo. Cuando estuvo vestido, Tyler se acercó a Caroline y le tendió la mano. La chica se la dio, y el joven la ayudó a levantarse. Esperaba ver una expresión triste o enfadada en el rostro de Tyler, pero lo único con lo que Caroline se encontró fue con una expresión dura, fría. Caroline comprendió. A Tyler le importaba más la aprobación de William Forbes que la felicidad de su hija.

Caroline empezó a llorar, pero no hizo nada por evitar que el chico la sacara de su habitación, todavía en camisón, y la llevara hasta las mazmorras. Cuando vio aquel lugar sucio y oscuro, Caroline quiso salir. No podía entrar ahí. Sin embargo, Tyler la agarró del brazo, y la obligó a entrar. Cuando la soltó, la chica supo que al día siguiente tendría una marca. Tyler cerró la puerta, dejándola encerrada. La chica sabía que había un guardia junto a ella, que no tenía nada que temer. Y aun así, no pudo evitar llorar.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, ya había tomado una decisión. Iría allí. Lo convencería de que dijera la verdad. Luego todo volvería a la normalidad. O casi. Nunca volvería a hablar con Tyler, y la relación con su padre cambiaría para siempre.

Los presos se acercaron a las puertas de sus celdas conforme ella caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, apenas iluminado por las antorchas. Alguno de los presos ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para caminar, por lo que se acercó arrastrándose. Caroline sabía que esperaban ser el objetivo de la visita de Caroline, que esperaban salir de allí. Había un solo preso que no se había acercado a observarla. Y era justo al que Caroline iba a ver.

Se acercó con paso decidido, aparentando una tranquilidad y una frialdad que no sentía. Miró al interior de la celda. Dentro, Kol Mikaelson se encontraba sentado en el suelo, repantigado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas cruzadas. A diferencia de los demás, parecía que estuviera cómodo allí dentro.

Kol sonrió cuando vio a Caroline.

\- Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en venir.

* * *

Primer capítulo, terminado. Esta historia, por cierto, tiene cinco capítulos + prólogo + epílogo.

Espero que os guste :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí.

* * *

**FROM DARKNESS TO LIGHT**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**LA HUIDA**

Caroline, a pesar de querer ser valiente y enfrentarse al preso, se quedó quieta junto a la puerta, en silencio. El semblante tranquilo de Kol Mikaelson la ponía muy nerviosa, tanto que la chica sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Le faltaba el aire. No comprendía por qué, pero aquel hombre, a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca hasta aquel día, la ponía nerviosa como nadie que hubiera conocido nunca. Desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con que el chico fuera el más atractivo que hubiera conocido jamás.

La chica intentó serenarse. No le convenía hablar con él estando tan nerviosa. Necesitaba comportarse fríamente, y pensar con tranquilidad. Sólo así lograría que Kol Mikaelson le contara lo que Caroline necesitaba, y así podría marcharse. A él lo castigarían, y la vida de Caroline volvería a la normalidad. Sí, todo saldría bien.

\- Sabías que iba a venir-le dijo, sin embargo. Sabía que debería haberle preguntado directamente, pero sus palabras la habían confundido.

\- Claro que lo sabía. Conozco a los hombres como tu padre, y cuando vio cómo te miraba, casi pude ver cómo una idea se formaba en su cabeza. No le importaría venderte a un mercenario si con eso logra lo que quiere. ¿Me equivoco?

Caroline quería negarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que a su padre poco le importaba ninguna de sus hijas, más que por la posibilidad de casarlas con algún noble y conseguir mayores riquezas de las que ya poseía. Sin embargo, habló.

\- Tú no conoces a mi padre. Él es... un hombre bueno. Se preocupa por su familia.

\- Sí, seguro. Por eso te ha mandado aquí por la fuerza, ¿no? ¿O es que acaso crees que no noto que estabas llorando?

\- Eres... insufrible. Escucha, si no vas a decirme lo que quiero escuchar, no me hagas perder el tiempo. Tal vez tú no tengas nada que hacer nada, pero yo soy una mujer ocupada.

\- Sin algo a cambio, no voy a decir nada-contestó el chico, mirándola fijamente.

\- Pervertido. Si quieres algo, se lo pides a mi padre. Y más vale que no tenga nada que ver conmigo.

\- No te enfades, rubia. Tanto tu padre como tú sabéis lo que quiero. Si no me lo dais, yo no daré nada.

\- ¿Y te entregarías por... por una mujer?-Caroline estaba confusa. Todavía no comprendía muy bien nada que tuviera que ver con las relaciones, pues su padre nunca había permitido que se encariñara con nadie-. ¿Estarías dispuesto a entregar a tus hermanos por tenerme a mí?

\- Yo no voy a entregar a mis hermanos. Eso no es lo que tu padre quiere-no dio más explicaciones, dejando a Caroline todavía más confusa-. ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a entrar, o tenemos que "relacionarnos" a través de la puerta? Te prometo que luego confesaré-dijo el saqueador con una amplia sonrisa, y levantándose del lugar en el que estaba sentado.

Caroline se sentía humillada, más de lo que jamás se hubiera sentido. Sin embargo, no quería aparentar debilidad, por lo que levantó la cabeza con intención de terminar rápidamente con lo que había venido a hacer. Y por supuesto, lo que pretendía la joven no incluía "relacionarse" con Kol Mikaelson.

Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de volver a bajar la cabeza al ver que Kol se había quitado la camisa. Por lo visto, realmente pensaba que Caroline se iba a ofrecer a sí misma a cambio de una confesión. Pero no lo haría, y no tenía nada que ver con mantener su pureza. Se negaba a venderse por una maldita confesión, una confesión que no serviría para nada. Si su padre no quería encontrar a los demás Mikaelson, a Caroline no se le ocurría ninguna otra razón por la cual su padre buscaría una confesión del ladrón; pero no importaba.

Caroline dio un paso atrás. Estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la celda como para que si Kol alargara el brazo no llegara a tocarla. Lo suficientemente alejada como para no ponerse a sí misma en peligro.

\- Puede que pienses que conozcas a mi padre, pero si de verdad piensas que voy a entregarme a ti simplemente para conseguir una confesión, tal vez no tengas una gran capacidad para comprender a las personas.

\- Tranquila. Sé que estás en contra de esto-comentó Kol. Seguía sonriente, y no parecía nada a disgusto sin camisa-. Pero sé que tu padre seguirá insistiendo. Seguirá obligándote a venir, y tú al final no tendrás más remedio que entregarte a mí. Aquí, a la vista de todos los demás presos.

\- Nunca lo haría-contestó simplemente. Estaba totalmente ruborizada, pero no se sentía tan atemorizada como minutos antes. Kol Mikaelson la había enfadado con sus palabras-. Y si no eres capaz de comprenderlo, sí, estaremos así mucho tiempo, pero al final, lo conseguiré.

Caroline se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. Se encontró cara a cara a otro preso, un hombre joven de cabello oscuro, que la miraba sonriente. Por lo visto, la respuesta que la chica le había dado a Kol le había hecho gracia. Caroline no sabía si sentirse contenta consigo misma porque aquel hombre estuviera de acuerdo con ella o indignada porque el preso hubiera escuchado una conversación que, obviamente, había sido privada. Aunque, la verdad, no podía pedir mucha privacidad en aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida de las mazmorras, lentamente, intentando aparentar normalidad, Caroline pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Kol. Por lo visto, él no había quedado desilusionado con la visita. Si realmente pensaba que todo sería como su padre quería, se iba a llevar una gran decepción. Si su padre decidía odiarla por aquello, que lo hiciera. Si quería casarla con algún hombre insoportable, ella tranquilamente lo aceptaría.

No podría ser peor que soportar a William Forbes. O a Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

Se encontró con su padre de camino a su dormitorio. Él sonrió abiertamente al verla tan ruborizada, pero rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que no había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que su hija hubiera perdido su virtud con el preso. Sin embargo, su expresión no cambió, y Caroline se dio cuenta de que la asustaba. Parecía demente, obsesionado con sus riquezas, y con poder condenar a Kol. La joven no pudo evitar preguntarse como aquel hombre podía ser el mismo que le había construido un caballito de madera para que ella jugara cuando era pequeña. Todo había cambiado con la muerte de su madre, Liz…

Los pensamientos de Caroline remontaron a siete años atrás, cuando la chica sólo tenía diez años. Su madre, Elizabeth Forbes, cayó enferma. No parecía muy serio, sólo un poco de fiebre. Parecía estar recuperándose, y William Forbes comenzó a trabajar el doble de lo que había trabajado hasta entonces. Y un día, cuando Liz ya estaba casi recuperada, se mató. No le importó que aquello fuera causa suficiente para no poder enterrarla en suelo sagrado. Se ahorcó en la casa en la que ellos vivían. Fueron Caroline y sus hermanas las que encontraron el cadáver. Y desde entonces, todo cambió.

Su padre se convirtió en un hombre frio y ambicioso, y comenzó a trabajar todavía más. Poco después apareció con una herencia: un noble, lo suficientemente poderoso como para pasar tiempo en la Corte, había muerto misteriosamente una semana antes, y había dejado en testamento sus tierras y su título al padre de Caroline. A la chica le pareció extraño, pero cuando se lo comentó a su padre, este la calló de una bofetada. Aquel día, Caroline aprendió a no cuestionar nada de lo que le dijera su padre.

Y allí estaba, tan ambicioso y frio como el primer día después de la muerte de su madre.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado allí abajo?-preguntó, fulminando a Caroline con la mirada. Sospechaba que no iba a conseguir lo que buscaba aquella noche.

\- Sabía que me mandarías-inventó Caroline sobre la marcha. Al fin y al cabo, no era del todo mentira-. Es más listo de lo que pensabas, me temo. Pero no te preocupes, padre. Conseguiré sacarle la verdad.

\- Más te vale, Caroline. Si no, me las pagarás.

Caroline sonrió, totalmente segura de su futuro triunfo respecto a Kol. Pensaba conseguir aquella confesión. Y lo haría a su manera.

* * *

Durante tres semanas, Caroline bajó a las mazmorras cada cuatro días, e interrogó a Kol Mikaelson durante horas. Apenas consiguió nada. Sin embargo, cada conversación que mantenían hacía que la chica conociera más al ladrón. Hasta había llegado a comprender sus motivos, y a compartir su dolor.

Kol Mikaelson era el hijo menor de una familia numerosa poco adinerada. En total, su madre había parido a ocho hijos. Dos de ellos habían fallecido antes de cumplir el año, y Henrik, el menor después de Kol, había muerto con doce años, atacado por unos lobos tras internarse en el bosque sin permiso y sin vigilancia. Ahora, su hermana también había muerto, a manos del padre de Caroline. Y todo por haberle robado.

Los Mikaelson no tenían riquezas, ni tierras. A veces, ni siquiera tenían suficiente comida para alimentar a los demás. Kol apenas tenía diecinueve años, y al ser el pequeño, había sido, junto a Rebekah, la prioridad a la hora de alimentar a la familia. Por eso, Kol siempre se había sentido culpable, y cuando aprendió a utilizar espadas y cuchillos, decidió que se defendería y lograría lo que sus hermanos se merecían.

Empezaron robando comida. Finn, el mayor de los Mikaelson, siempre había robado, pero sólo podía llevarse lo que le cupiera en las manos, así que cuando sus hermanos se le unieron, se convirtieron en algo similar a una banda de ladrones. Cuando su hambre estuvo saciada, sin embargo, sus deseos aumentaron. Ya no les interesaba simplemente estar bien alimentados. Querían compensar a sus padres, por haberlos criado y mantenido, y querían ayudarse los unos a los otros. Así que empezaron a robar joyas y otras riquezas a nobles que pasaban su vida en la Corte. Hasta ahora.

Caroline sabía lo que significaba pasar hambre. Y, desde luego, no tenía más que observar a su padre para comprender la ambición. Y Rebekah, la hermana de Kol… Robar era un delito, pero no debería haber muerto por querer más de lo que tenía.

Cada vez que Caroline subía de vuelta a los lujos de la Corte, sus ganas de ver a Kol muerto disminuían. Y odiaba aquella sensación. No quería apreciarlo. No quería sentir… nada.

Bajó a las mazmorras cuando ya había anochecido. Solía hacerlo siempre después de cenar, cuando todo se había tranquilizado y nadie requería su presencia. Con cuidado, bajó lentamente las escaleras, para no caerse en la oscuridad apenas iluminada por las antorchas. Apenas una semana atrás, había estado a punto de caerse, y se había prometido a sí misma ser más cuidadosa. No quedaría muy bien si aparecía ante Kol herida y llorando.

\- Buenas noches, preciosa-saludó Kol cuando la vio aparecer.

Caroline no respondió. Como cada una de las veces que había visitado al saqueador, se había quedado boquiabierta. Aquella vez, Kol se encontraba totalmente desnudo. La chica se giró, pero no antes de que él viera su sonrojo. Caroline supo que su sonrisa era tan amplia como le era posible. Cada vez que bajaba, se encontraba con una sorpresa. Una vez, se había encontrado con Kol dándose un baño. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había convencido a nadie de que llevaran aquel barreño hasta abajo, ni quién le había permitido usarlo.

Otra vez, había logrado que le dieran mejor comida que a los demás, y había preparado una cena para ambos. Caroline no tuvo más remedio que volver a cenar, porque el chico se negó a decir nada hasta que ella hubiera empezado a comer, así que al día siguiente la chica tuvo que pasar el día entero en cama, pues se sentía muy indispuesta.

Pero aquella vez se había pasado. La retaba, la provocaba, cada día. No le daba ni un respiro, y Caroline apenas podía evitar las ganas de darle una bofetada cada vez que hacía algún comentario inapropiado.

\- Vístete. Ahora mismo-dijo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y el preso de la celda de enfrente soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión. A diferencia de la primera vez que lo había visto, aquel hombre estaba ahora mucho más delgado, y grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos.

Aquella era otra gran diferencia en lo que a Kol respectaba. A diferencia de los demás, él conseguía parecer más sano y bien alimentado cada día que pasaba, y el único cambio que se apreciaba en su aspecto era la barba, que se había dejado crecer un poco, y que Caroline encontraba, en secreto, muy atractiva.

Tras fulminar al preso con la mirada, Caroline se atrevió a volver a girarse. Afortunadamente, Kol se había puesto pantalones. Sin embargo, seguía sin llevar camisa, y la mirada de Caroline se dirigió inconscientemente al cuerpo del chico. No era lo más normal, que una joven noble como ella estuviera frente a hombres semidesnudos, y no podía negar que Kol fuera atractivo. A pesar de ser un completo idiota.

\- ¿Sabes?-dijo Kol. Seguía sonriendo-. He estado pensando en nosotros. ¿Te imaginas cómo hubiera sucedido todo si no nos hubiéramos conocido de esta manera? Seguro que habrías caído a mis pies mucho antes.

\- No eres ni el primer ni el último hombre que siente atracción hacia mí, Mikaelson. Que no se te olvide. Bueno, a lo que vamos. Explícame. Si mi padre te va a matar de cualquier manera, ¿por qué no confiesas?-preguntó la chica. Aquella era una de las preguntas que le rondaba desde hacía tiempo-. ¿Y por qué está mi padre tan obsesionado en conseguir tu confesión?

\- Yo no voy a confesar por no darle el gusto al asesino de mi hermana-contestó el chico. Repentinamente, su felicidad parecía haber desaparecido y haber sido sustituida por una rabia helada. Caroline lamentó haber preguntado. Kol era todavía más insoportable cuando estaba enfadado-. Y no sé por qué mierda de razón querrá tu papi mi confesión. Pero no importa. Porque nunca la va a conseguir. Y tampoco conseguirá matarme. Créeme. Lo tengo todo planeado.

Caroline no podía hacer sino creerle. Desde que había comenzado a visitarlo, Kol había conseguido muchas mejores comodidades que los demás, lo que demostraba que su poder de persuasión (o de seducción, Caroline no estaba totalmente segura) era muy grande. Además, había logrado robarle dos brazaletes y un pendiente a ella. Y todo, para luego devolvérselas.

\- Hoy no vas a ser muy útil, ¿verdad?-preguntó Caroline. A pesar de que no le desagradaba pasar aquel tiempo con Kol, no olvidaba cuál era su objetivo final.

\- No. Así que ven aquí y dame un besito de despedida antes de marcharte a dormir y a soñar conmigo.

\- Ni loca-contestó Caroline, pero no pudo evitar que el rubor volviera a sus mejillas.

Dos noches atrás, había soñado con él. Había soñado que cedía a él, y que, tal y como él había dicho, se entregaba a él frente a todos los demás presos. Y, a pesar de no haber llegado hasta el final antes de que la despertaran, Kol la había desnudado, y había besado y acariciado cada parte de su cuerpo. Se despertó ruborizada, y curiosamente falta de aliento. Había mandado que le prepararan un baño de agua fría, pero aún le había costado más de media hora serenarse por completo.

Y Kol parecía conocer sus sueños. Pero aquello era imposible, ¿no?

Caroline se giró. Iba a marcharse, pero Kol la agarró de la cintura, a través de la puerta de la celda, y con la otra mano le tapó la boca. Pegó su boca su oído y susurró:

\- Tranquila, ¿vale? Tú formas parte de mi plan, preciosa, así que no hagas ni un solo ruido, y escucha atentamente. ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó, girando ligeramente la cabeza. Su aliento hizo cosquillas a Caroline, que asintió con la cabeza. Lo había subestimado todo el tiempo, pensando que sólo era un joven pobre en busca de riquezas. Y probablemente lo era, pero también era capaz de matar, y de hacer todo lo que fuera posible por salir de ahí.

\- Si quieres usarme como rehén, no te lo recomiendo. Mi padre no me aprecia lo suficiente.

\- Lo sé. Has debido vivir una vida muy dura, sin un padre que te quiera. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Sí, estás totalmente equivocado. Mi vida era perfecta hasta que llegaste tú. Lo has arruinado todo.

\- Cállate, ¿quieres?-dijo el chico, enfadado-. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. Vas a ir allá, distraer al guarda, y abrir mi celda. Me dejarás salir, y luego dirás que he escapado-Caroline habría querido negarse, pero lo siguiente que dijo Kol hizo que sus deseos de rebeldía menguaran-. Sé que amenazándote a ti no lograré nada, preciosa. Pero tú no eres la única en peligro si no me ayudas. Tus hermanas, por ejemplo, son presas fáciles.

Caroline asintió, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ayudarlo. Kol la soltó suavemente, y volvió a sonreír tan tranquilamente como antes. Caroline lo miró fijamente, y, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, lo odió. A pesar de no tratarla bien, de meterse con ella siempre que pudiera y de retarla cada vez que ella bajaba a verlo, nunca lo había detestado tanto como lo hacía su padre. No lo consideraba un amigo, pero tampoco un enemigo. Sólo un simple ladrón. Pero se había atrevido a amenazar a sus hermanas, y Caroline no pensaba perdonarle eso nunca.

Caminó lentamente hacia la silla en la que el guardia estaba sentado, totalmente aburrido. La miró en cuanto escuchó sus pasos, y Caroline se forzó a sí misma a sonreír. Si se mostraba nerviosa, o disgustada, el guardia probablemente sospecharía que algo estaba sucediendo, y eso podía arruinar su plan por completo, así que tenía que ser la señorita amable y encantadora que había sido siempre, a pesar de sentir casi irrefrenables ganas de cometer un asesinato.

\- Buenas noches, Luke-saludó, deteniéndose junto a él. Él la saludó con la cabeza, sonriente. Era el guardia más amable que ella conocía, por lo que se sentía todavía peor mintiéndole-. Pareces cansado.

\- No se preocupe, lady Forbes-dijo el chico tranquilamente. Pero Caroline no había mentido. El chico parecía exhausto, y sus ojeras lo hacían parecer bastante mayor de lo que era-. Estoy acostumbrado a estos horarios.

\- Seguro que agradecerías un descanso. Anda, ve y tómate un descanso. Sólo un rato. Puedo gritar si algo sucede.

\- No sé si es la mejor idea, lady Forbes-comentó el guardia, aunque parecía tener muchas ganas de tomarse el descanso que Caroline le ofrecía.

\- Por favor, Luke, ve tranquilo.

Tras unos segundos de deliberación, Luke asintió, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la joven noble, se levantó de su silla e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Soltando un suspiro, salió de las mazmorras. Caroline negó con la cabeza. Todo estaba saliendo bien. En su interior, había esperado secretamente que no saliera bien, había deseado que, a pesar de sus insistencias, Luke se negara a abandonar su puesto de trabajo. Era su deber. Jamás hubiera pensado que fuera tan débil.

Kol reía. Por lo visto, él también estaba sorprendido por la capacidad de convicción de Caroline. La chica cogió el juego de llaves de las celdas, y se acercó a la de Kol. Probó con todas las llaves, hasta que dio con la adecuada. Le costó bastante, y en el fondo Caroline sabía que estaba intentando ir despacio. Intentaba que Luke volviera antes de que pudiera soltarlo. Pero no lo hizo, y cuando finalmente la puerta de la celda en la que Kol estaba encerrado se abrió, Caroline soltó un suspiro, resignada. Había hecho todo lo que podía.

Levantó la cabeza, y vio que Kol le sonreía totalmente exultante. Siempre lo había visto contento, pero en aquel momento parecía feliz de verdad, como si nunca hubiera sido libre y por fin fuera a probar un poquito de aire fresco. Caroline comprendía aquella sensación. No estaba acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo metida en casa, y desde que vivía en la corte, apenas salía de allí. Estaba agobiada, pero se forzaba a sí misma a poner buena cara.

\- Gracias, Caroline-Kol dijo, y parecía sentirse agradecido de verdad.

\- Vete al infierno-le contestó ella.

Caroline quería marcharse, meterse en la cama y no volver a levantarse en su vida. Kol levantó una ceja, haciéndole saber que su trabajo todavía no había terminado. Debía sacarlo de ahí, sin que nadie lo viera. Caroline suspiró, y se giró. El preso de la celda de enfrente la miraba, suplicando. La chica estuvo tentada de dejarle salir. Sin embargo, en el último momento, sonrió.

\- Creo que no. Te ha encantado reírte de mí, y he visto como me mirabas, no muy amablemente. Así que, me parece más que justo que te quedes ahí. Si supiera que los demás presos no fueran a matar a cualquiera que se encontraran, los liberaría a todos. Pero no a ti.

\- Zorra-el preso dijo. Kol reía a carcajadas, sin mostrar ningún cuidado. Caroline se giró hacia él, y le indicó que se callara. Cualquiera podría escucharlos, y si los encontraban, no sólo él volvería a su celda, sino que ella también estaría en peligro.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?-se oyó la voz de Tyler. Caroline soltó una maldición muy poco propia de una dama, pero se mostró serena cuando se dirigió al que era su pretendiente.

\- Lo estoy dejando escapar. Si no lo hago, mis hermanas sufrirán. Y me niego a que eso suceda.

Tyler estaba totalmente enfadado. Sin embargo, no dirigió su furia hacia Caroline. Enseguida supuso que Kol la había conquistado, y que ese era el motivo por el cual la chica lo estaba liberando. Por lo tanto, se giró hacia el ladrón, desenvainando su espada, que llevaba siempre atada al cinto desde que se la habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer nada. Con un golpe en la nuca, Kol lo dejó tirado en el suelo, desmayado.

Caroline quiso enfadarse. De verdad, quiso cabrearse con el hombre que la miraba desafiante. Sabía, sin embargo, que había hecho lo que debía. No había otra manera de lograr huir de Tyler sin que este llamara a los guardias. Así que Caroline suspiró, y cuando Kol le pidió ayuda para dejar a Tyler encerrado en la celda que había sido la suya, asintió.

Cuando el noble estuvo encerrado, se marcharon silenciosamente de las mazmorras. Por suerte, al final de las escaleras, el corredor estaba vacío, porque sólo llevaba de la cocina a las mazmorras. Caroline sabía que, justo antes de entrar a la cocina, había un panel en la pared que llevaba a un pasadizo secreto que llegaba hasta el corredor que llevaba a sus propios aposentos. Muy conveniente.

Sólo estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos una vez, cuando salieron del oscuro y sucio pasadizo. Una sirvienta pasaba con un montón de ropa limpia en dirección a los aposentos del padre de Caroline. La chica, que tenía ya un pie fuera del pasadizo, tuvo que regresar a su escondite, y cerrar la puerta secreta con tanto cuidado como pudo. Kol chocó con ella, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de apartarse de ella. Finalmente, cuando pudieron volver a salir, Caroline sólo pudo fulminarlo con la mirada, ante lo cual él soltó una pequeña risa.

Los aposentos de Caroline estaban tan ordenados como siempre. La chica no pasaba mucho tiempo allá, pues prefería estar con sus amigos abajo, donde realmente sucedían cosas.

Kol se tumbó en su cama, y gimió.

\- Dios, echaba mucho de menos la comodidad de una cama.

\- Dudo que hayas estado tumbado en una cama real alguna vez-contestó Caroline, mientras buscaba algo en un baúl a los pies de la cama.

\- Te sorprenderías si supieras la cantidad de mujeres que me han invitado a su cama. Como tú, por ejemplo.

\- No me extraña que estés tan necesitado si las mujeres sólo te invitan a sus camas para que descanses un rato-Caroline se arrepintió rápidamente de lo que dijo, y casi metió la cabeza en el baúl, intentando esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas. Kol reía a carcajadas cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

Caroline le lanzó unas ropas y se giró, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Su trabajo había terminado. Ya lo había ayudado a huir de su celda. No haría nada más.

\- Gracias, Caroline-dijo el chico, provocando que Caroline se detuviera con una mano en la puerta-. Te debo una. En algún momento te recompensaré.

\- No hace falta. Sólo…-comentó la chica, volviéndose a verlo por última vez. Él estaba sin camisa, pero aquella vez no le importó-, sólo te pido que no hagas daño a mi familia. Por favor.

\- Por supuesto.

Caroline le dirigió una sincera sonrisa, y se marchó.

Estaba ya casi en la sala del trono cuando vio a su padre. Sin siquiera prepararlo, supo que tendría que actuar frente a él. Adoptando una expresión asustada, corrió hacia él.

\- Padre, ha sucedido algo. Tyler… Creo que ha intentado matar a tu prisionero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se fue corriendo hacia las mazmorras, y juraría haber visto al preso huyendo.

Listo. Así de fácil. Su padre salió corriendo, y ella volvió a quedarse sola. Tyler se enfadaría con ella. Pero ella no cedería. Su padre la creería. Caroline se aseguraría de que no tuviera ninguna duda de la credibilidad de su hija.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO III**

**TERRIBLES CONSECUENCIAS**

Caroline Forbes subió al carruaje en el que ya esperaba Tyler Lockwood. Su padre, que llegaría en apenas unos momentos, había preparado un viaje a Alemania para conocer al que era ya el prometido de Caroline: Matthew Donnovan. La chica no quería casarse con él. Sin embargo, era mejor que el hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella, y que la miraba como si quisiera matarla. Era comprensible. Por culpa suya, Tyler ya no se casaría con ella, ni probablemente con nadie. Gracias a ella, Tyler había quedado en ridículo frente a todos.

La joven recordaba perfectamente la escena, casi un año atrás, cuando su padre y varios guardias lo habían encontrado en la celda que había pertenecido a Kol Mikaelson, el hombre más peligroso de Francia, el más buscado. Por lo visto, Kol lo había noqueado cuando este abrió su celda para poder darle una paliza. Incluso el preso de la celda de enfrente atestiguó haber visto lo sucedido.

Sólo Tyler, Kol y la propia Caroline sabían lo que realmente había sucedido. Pero no importaba lo que realmente hubiera sucedido. Lo que importaba era lo que hiciera que Caroline todavía fuera una dama, una joven muy pretendida que contraería matrimonio durante los próximos meses. Así que la chica había permitido que su padre golpeara a Tyler frente a ella y todos los demás nobles, por haber cometido aquella estupidez. Y luego… Tyler se había asegurado de que la venganza doliera. Caroline no había vuelto a hablar con él para nada que no fuera insultarlo o reírse de él. Y tampoco parecía que él estuviera muy dispuesto a ser su mejor amigo.

\- Ya estoy aquí-dijo William Forbes, subiéndose al carromato con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía tiempo que parecía muy feliz, y Caroline no era capaz de averiguar por qué. Kol se había escapado antes de que lo matara, y su riqueza había disminuido bastante por todo lo que se llevaron los otros hermanos Mikaelson. Y sin embargo, parecía más feliz que nunca-. Este será un viaje largo. Más os vale guardar silencio y no molestarme.

\- Por supuesto, lord Forbes-contestó Tyler, siendo el perrito faldero que siempre era-. No se preocupe.

Caroline rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Había aprendido que era mejor no hacerle caso a Tyler cuando su padre estaba presente. Por mucho que se hubiera enfadado con él, desde entonces el joven noble se había convertido en el mayor seguidor de su padre, hasta tal punto que Forbes lo defendía si alguien se metía con él. Así que Caroline giró la cabeza, y miró el paisaje a través de la translúcida cortina. No era un buen día, había grandes nubes oscuras en el cielo. Sin embargo, Caroline adoraba aquel clima. Cuando era pequeña, pasaba horas jugando en la lluvia con su padre y sus hermanas. Todo había cambiado tanto, en tan poco tiempo…

El viaje transcurría tranquilamente. Tyler también miraba el paisaje, y el señor Forbes escribía algo en un pequeño cuaderno con tapas de cuero negro. Podía parecer un simple diario, pero probablemente estaba escribiendo algún plan de dominación mundial, pensó Caroline. Así era su padre. Ocultaba sus maquiavélicos planes en cosas tan simples como un diario que mostraba en público.

Los caballos se detuvieron repentinamente, y comenzaron a relinchar inquietos. La mirada de Caroline se dirigió rápidamente hacia su padre, pero este la ignoró por completo y miró a través de la cortina. Su expresión, que había sido totalmente serena y calma hasta el momento, cambió a una máscara de odio y enfado tan grande que sorprendió a Caroline. Sólo lo había visto así dos veces: cuando atacaron su casa, y cuando su preso escapó.

\- Son ellos-dijo solamente, pero tanto Tyler como su hija supieron a quién se refería-. Quédate aquí, Caroline. Tyler, mata al cabrón que te dejó en ridículo ante toda la nobleza. Yo me encargaré de sus hermanos. No van a salirse con la suya y robarme dos veces.

Dicho esto, ambos hombres salieron del carromato. Caroline se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Obviamente, debería quedarse donde su padre le había ordenado, o como mucho salir de allí y huir para que nadie la encontrara, como haría una dama que apreciara la opinión que se tenía sobre ella. Pero ella era Caroline Forbes, una dama propensa a no comportarse como tal. Así que abrió el baúl que su padre siempre llevaba consigo y extrajo de él una espada no muy pesada, la única que podía agarrar sin sentir que su brazo fuera a ceder y dejarla en ridículo por no poder siquiera coger una espada.

Cuando era pequeña, su padre le había enseñado a manejar una espada, porque él siempre le había dicho que las mujeres eran precisamente las que debían estar más preparadas para hacer frente a los agresores. Al fin y al cabo, eran bastante más débiles físicamente, y los atacantes tenían una gran tendencia a no dejarlas en paz. Por supuesto, sus entrenamientos de esgrima terminaron cuando se convirtieron en importantes nobles, por lo que su técnica probablemente estaba muy desmejorada, y lo más seguro era que no pudiera hacer nada para detener a los agresores. Pero ella no permitiría que su padre fuera atracado y quedarse quieta. No quería sentirse inútil.

Salió del carromato, y chocó directamente con un pecho que, tal vez a su pesar, ya conocía. Miró arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Kol, que parecía mucho más serio que antes, e incluso más guapo que meses atrás. Él no dudó, y la cogió, colocándola boca abajo sobre su hombro, como si fuera un simple saco de patatas. Rápidamente, ambos se alejaron del camino, que se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Caroline se quejó, gritó y golpeó la espalda del ladrón, pero nada dio resultado.

Kol se detuvo cuando ya estaban a muchos metros del carromato, y la dejó al lado de unos caballos con cuidado. Uno de los caballos relinchó, como si saludara al chico, y tal vez en otro momento él le hubiera prestado atención, pero aquel era un momento importante.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que robar a mi padre?-preguntó la chica-. ¿Tanto quieres que te mate? Prometiste que no harías daño a mi familia.

\- No venimos a robar-contestó Kol, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de la chica-. Venimos a vengar la muerte de nuestra hermana. Pero tú no tienes por qué ver nada. Así que corre, huye de aquí. Coge este caballo, es el mío. Sé que no suena muy bien, pero no quiero volver a verte. Considera esto mi manera de pagarte por tu ayuda el año pasado. Protege a tus hermanas tú misma.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kol cogió la espada de Caroline, y se marchó corriendo, dejándola totalmente boquiabierta. Ella no podía marcharse. No podía permitir que Kol matara a su padre. No lo había liberado para eso. Su padre podía ser un hombre ambicioso y no tener una gran empatía, pero, en el fondo, era su padre. No permitiría que lo mataran. Así que salió corriendo, maldiciendo su pesado vestido y sus incómodos zapatos.

Debía sacar a su padre de allí. Luego ya vería qué debía hacer. Cuando llegó al lugar de la lucha, su padre había desaparecido. Caroline no supo si eso era bueno o malo. Bien podría estar persiguiendo a alguien para terminar con él. O muerto, en alguna zona oscura del bosque en la que sólo los animales lo encontrarían. Caroline se forzó a sí misma a no pensar en la posibilidad. Tyler estaba intentando huir, agarrándose una pierna totalmente desgarrada y ensangrentada. La chica quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero tenía otras prioridades. Comenzó a acercarse a uno de los guardas de su padre, que estaba muerto a pocos metros de ella. En aquel momento, sin embargo, a Caroline sólo le importaba el hecho de que llevara una espada.

Un hombre se puso delante de Caroline, con una sonrisa que la asustó más de lo que nada la hubiera asustado jamás. Quiso correr, pero el hombre la agarró, y la alejó de allá, sin ninguna delicadeza. La tiró al suelo, en medio del bosque, y empezó a desvestirla. Caroline negó con la cabeza, e intentó pegarle una patada. Por el gesto que hizo, debió dolerle, pero el hombre ni siquiera emitió una queja; y pronto su vestido estuvo totalmente destrozado en el suelo. El hombre procedió a quitarse los pantalones, y Caroline gritó. Llamó a su padre, llamó a Tyler… pero, sobre todo, llamó a Kol.

Nadie vino en su ayuda. Cuando aquel hombre estuvo dentro de ella, Caroline sólo pudo gritar. Gritó muy fuerte, y cuando el hombre la golpeó, comenzó a llorar. No se movió. Dejó que aquel hombre, aquel Mikaelson, terminara, y cuando finalmente se alejó de ella, se arrastró hasta el camino.

No fue consciente de lo que sucedía, pero supo el momento en el que dejó de estar tirada en el suelo. Fue depositada en un cuerpo, un cuerpo peludo y caliente, y no muy cómodo. No le importó. Sólo le importaba el dolor. Y el vacío. Estaba arruinada. Ya no podría casarse, nunca sería respetada, y jamás volvería a ser querida por nadie. Su vida terminaba en aquel momento.

Oyó un grito de dolor, y, con un gran esfuerzo, logró abrir los ojos. Vio a Kol, clavándole la espada que ella había cogido del baúl de su padre al hombre que la había violado. A su hermano. Caroline lloró. No sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que debía llorar. Cuando Kol dejó caer la espada y se giró hacia ella, Caroline le sonrió, con lo que pensó era una sonrisa de compasión y de comprensión. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se sentía bastante mejor. Estaba tumbada en un colchón no muy cómodo, cerca de una chimenea encendida. En la sala había un olor que hizo que a Caroline se le aguara la boca. Estaba muy hambrienta, pero se sentía demasiado dolorida y agarrotada como para levantarse. Hizo, sin embargo, el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos.

Estaba en una cabaña no muy grande, que consistía en una sola sala. Ella estaba tumbada en un colchón bastante estrecho, colocado en el suelo, y en la chimenea había una olla de la que salía aquel olor que le había dado tanta hambre. Había una pequeña banqueta de madera, en la que estaba sentado… Kol.

No miraba hacia donde ella estaba, por lo que Caroline se permitió observarlo por unos minutos. El chico parecía muy cansado. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y miraba al fuego sin parecer percatarse de nada que sucediera a su alrededor. Sus hombros estaban caídos, e iba descalzo. Su camisa estaba mal puesta, y sus pantalones, sueltos.

Caroline recordó todo. Aquel Mikaelson, Kol rescatándola, y luego matando a su agresor… Le dolió, y tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos. Notó cómo las lágrimas rodaban por su cara, y se las limpió. Kol se giró hacia ella y se percató de que ya estaba despierta. Se acercó a ella, pero no la tocó. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella ante el toque de nadie.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó, casi susurrante.

Caroline quiso contestarle, pero su garganta estaba muy seca, y lo único que salió de su boca fue un ronco sonido poco parecido a su habitual voz. Kol le alcanzó un poco de agua, y tras beber lentamente, la chica pudo finalmente contestar.

\- Bien. Creo. Kol…

\- No digas nada. Sé que viste lo que pasó. Sé que recuerdas todo. Y sé que duele. Pero no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.

\- Tu hermano…

\- Finn ya no es mi hermano. Les dije a ambos que no te tocaran. Y él no sólo no me hizo caso, sino que…-el chico no terminó la frase. No hacía falta. Caroline volvió a llorar, en total silencio, y Kol se movió incómodamente desde su posición, queriendo acercarse a ella, pero temiendo hacerle daño-. No te preocupes, Caroline. Te prometo que te protegeré. Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

La chica asintió, dispuesta a dejarse cuidar. Hacía mucho que no sentía que alguien la cuidaba, que alguien se preocupaba por ella. Y lo echaba mucho de menos, más de lo que pensaba.

\- Kol-dijo ella minutos después, cuando sintió que las ganas de llorar habían disminuido. Kol estaba sentado junto a ella, dispuesto a ofrecerle cualquier cosa que ella quisiera-. Gracias. Gracias por cuidarme, y por salvarme la vida. Pero debería volver.

\- No dejaré de protegerte, Caroline-le dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Mi hermana murió por culpa de tu padre, y sé que en el fondo tu padre acabará haciendo lo que sea para conseguir más tierras, incluso si debe hacerte daño así. Así que estás mejor conmigo, créeme.

\- Sí. Tampoco es que me apetezca volver a la Corte. Ya no tengo nada que hacer allí. No me puedo casar, mi padre probablemente me abandone cuando se de cuenta, y…

\- Y si ninguno de esos hijos de puta quieren estar contigo después de que hayas sido atacada, significa que tú tampoco deberías querer estar con ellos. ¿Quieres?

\- No lo sé. He sido criada para ser vendida a un noble, Kol. Sólo sé ser buena esposa.

\- Una buena esposa merece un buen marido. Cuando encuentres al hombre apropiado, dejaré que te cases con él. Hasta ese momento, si es necesario, te llevaré a rastras conmigo.

Muy a su pesar, Caroline rió. Lo creía muy capaz de hacer lo que había prometido. Tal vez aquello no saliera tan mal. Tal vez no lo odiara. Tal vez, incluso... le tuviera cariño.

* * *

Vivir con Kol Mikaelson era bastante estresante. Él no podía parar quieto. La cabaña en la que vivían, que había estado abandonada por algunos años, estaba vacía cuando llegaron, por lo que Caroline tuvo que vender todas las joyas que llevaba encima para poder conseguir todo lo que necesitaban. Al menos, estaban prácticamente autoabastecidos. Kol cazaba todos los días, y si no tenía suerte, se aseguraba de que Caroline hubiera recogido frutos. Ambos iban hasta el río, y mientras uno lavaba, el otro cogía agua que llevarse para que les durara todo el día. Incluso había conseguido montar una mesa a base de madera encontrada en el bosque y trabajada con un cuchillo que había comprado en el pueblo.

Desde luego, no se aburrían. Caroline se echaba en la cama cada noche sintiéndose totalmente agotada, y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para quejarse de Kol, que siempre acababa ocupando casi toda la cama, dejándola a ella acurrucada contra la pared. Tampoco le molestaba. Hasta cierto punto, sabiendo que él nunca le haría daño, le gustaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo. La hacía sentirse... protegida.

Unas semanas después, empezó a sentirse enferma. Se sentía más débil, y vomitaba casi todas las mañanas, apenas después de desayunar. Comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez estuviera embarazada, pero decidió no contárselo a Kol. El chico estaba últimamente de muy buen humor, y no quería enfadarlo con suposiciones.

Sin embargo, sus sospechas fueron reafirmadas cuando comenzó a sentirse algo hinchada, hasta el punto de dejar de usar corsé. Se había negado a dejarlo, intentando no dejar de lado por completo su antigua vida. Sí, era incómodo, pero también era un recordatorio. Un recordatorio de su tranquila y pacífica vida anterior.

\- Kol-le dijo un día, cuando ya estaba segura de estar encinta. Estaban ambos en el río. Era un día soleado, y habían tenido los pies en el agua el tiempo suficiente como para que se les arrugara la piel. Kol se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, lavando su camisa mientras silbaba.

\- Caroline-contestó él, dirigiéndole una deslumbrante sonrisa. Ella se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, por lo que Kol incluso terminó de lavar su camisa. Se levantó de donde estaba, y dejó su camisa en una roca, a la que siempre le daba el sol. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, y cerró los ojos.

\- Estoy embarazada-tal vez debería haber sido algo más sutil a la hora de decírselo. Tal vez debería haber roto el hielo antes de darle la gran noticia. ¿Por qué demonios no lo había hecho?-. Quiero decir…

\- No creo que haya ambigüedad en palabras como esas, Caroline-la expresión de Kol había cambiado por completo. Estaba muy serio, y en su expresión se observaban la furia y… el miedo-. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Sospechaba desde hace pocas semanas pero…

Ya sabía yo que no te quitarías el corsé a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario-comentó el chico, pero sin dirigirse específicamente a ella. Se levantó, y le ofreció una mano. Ella la tomó, y se levantó-. Nos vamos a ver a un médico ahora mismo. Deberías habérmelo contado antes.

\- Lo siento.

Repentinamente, Kol la atrajo hacia él, y la abrazó. Ella lloraba. Odiaba llorar, pero parecía que no podía parar, al menos no desde… el ataque. Tampoco había dejado que Kol la tocara, hasta aquel momento. Aunque, la verdad, tampoco es que hubiera tenido otra opción. Su instinto, un sentimiento que se había formado en su interior desde aquel día, le decía que debía apartarse de él, que la heriría. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo, porque necesitaba aquel abrazo. Y se lo merecía.

Kol le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, casi arrepintiéndose de haberla tocado. Había sido muy respetuoso con ella, y a pesar de que debían dormir en la misma cama, nunca la había tocado. Se echaba después de que ella se hubiera dormido, y despertaba siempre antes que ella. Así evitaba situaciones incómodas.

Caroline se apoyó en él, y lloró hasta pensar que iba a deshidratarse. Siempre había querido ser madre, como cualquier jovencita. Al fin y al cabo, aquel era su mayor objetivo en la vida: casarse con un noble y darle hijos. Pero así, sin estar casada, y habiendo huido de su padre y de todo lo que siempre había conocido… Nunca hubiera imaginado que su situación fuera a desarrollarse así, ni siquiera después del ataque.

Y todo parecía estar bien, aparte de la conmoción inicial y del temor que se había instalado en el corazón de la chica. Kol la había llevado con un médico tan pronto como ella se encontró lo suficientemente bien como para dar su consentimiento. La habían revisado, y el médico había dicho que estaría bien, que sólo estaba conmocionada y agotada. Que no habría secuelas. Pues vaya que sí la había, y una muy difícil de esconder. Estando embarazada, no podrían vivir tan apartados de la gente. Él no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer embarazada: él era el segundo menor, por lo que había sido tan sólo un bebé cuando su madre estuvo encinta por última vez; y Rebekah había muerto antes de contraer matrimonio. Y Caroline necesitaría cuidados.

Así que sólo había una opción.

Kol se separó lentamente de ella, pero no quitó las manos de sus hombros. La miró fijamente, hasta que ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Él sonrió, intentando darle ánimos.

\- Que nunca se te ocurra pedir disculpas por algo como esto-le dijo, negando suavemente con la cabeza-. No es tu culpa, y en cierto modo, es algo precioso. Obviamente, la situación podría ser mejor. Pero, si es necesario, yo seré el padre de tu bebé, Caroline. Te prometí que nunca dejaría que sufrieras, y no te voy a abandonar ahora.

\- ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? Si antes ya estaba arruinada por haber perdido mi virtud, ¿qué crees que sucederá si tengo un hijo fuera del matrimonio?

\- Eso es lo que intento decirte, Caroline-Kol se separó un poco de ella, y sonrió, con aspecto inocente. Caroline frunció el ceño, totalmente confundida-. Cásate conmigo, Caroline Forbes. Sé que no soy uno de esos nobles estirados que te gustan, y sé que tal vez no vaya a poder darte los lujos que quieres. Pero prometo que, si aceptas, os protegeré a ti y al bebé con mi vida.

Caroline se quedó quieta, en silencio. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su vida fuera a tomar un rumbo como aquel. Y sabía que no tenía más opción que aceptar. No es que casarse con Kol fuera a ser horrible. No, para nada. Llevaban un tiempo ya viviendo juntos, y no tendrían problemas de convivencia. Pero Caroline no hubiera querido que ocurriera así.

Sonrió, sin embargo. Estaba segura de que no era una sonrisa feliz, pero Kol la aceptó, y le sonrió de vuelta. Le cogió la mano, y le besó el dorso suavemente, como hubiera hecho cualquier noble de la Corte. Caroline recordó a Tyler. Se preguntó que le habría pasado, pero no le preocupó mucho. Tyler la había tratado fatal desde lo que ocurrió la noche en la que Kol se escapó, e incluso la golpeó. Por supuesto, Caroline se aseguró de vengarse. Ambos sabían que desde aquella noche su relación había pasado de cortejo a odio. Y ninguno de los dos se arrepentía.

\- De acuerdo-dijo ella al final, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Casémonos.


	5. Chapter 5

Sé que no parece que vaya a acabar muy bien, pero confiad en mí...

* * *

**FROM DARKNESS TO LIGHT**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

Los gritos de Caroline inundaban la cabaña. Kol se encontraba a su lado, soportando el fuerte agarre de la mano de la rubia sobre la suya. La comadrona, a la que Kol había prácticamente arrastrado desde el pueblo hasta la cabaña, se encontraba a los pies de la cama en la que Caroline se encontraba tumbada, con las piernas abiertas. Era noche cerrada, y Kol agradecía vivir lejos del pueblo. Los gritos que la chica profería habrían alterado a todo el pueblo.

\- Señor, debe marcharse-le dijo la comadrona, mirándolo fijamente durante apenas unos segundos. Tenía otras cosas en las que concentrarse-. El parto es cosa de mujeres.

\- Me da igual. Nadie va a decirme si debo estar en el parto de mi mujer.

El siguiente grito de Caroline casi consiguió que Kol no escuchara el comentario de la comadrona sobre cómo ellos vivían en pecado. Tenía motivos para no estar de acuerdo en asistir a Caroline, según las costumbres religiosas. Caroline era una pecadora, y lo que merecía era la desgracia, no a un hombre a su lado.

Kol recordó el momento en que el cura se negó a oficiar su casamiento. Si Caroline le hubiera hablado del embarazo algo antes, habría sido más fácil ocultarlo, y el bebé podría fácilmente pasar por suyo. Pero cuando llegaron, un pequeño bulto en su vientre impedía que la chica llevara bien puesto el corsé, por lo que el sacerdote se negó a que contrajeran matrimonio. Así que ambos vivían en pecado.

Todo el pueblo sospechaba que el bebé que Caroline esperaba era suyo, y Kol no sería el que les contradijera. Al menos, ni la chica ni el bebé tendrían que hacer frente a la verdad. Caroline jamás volvería a tener que pensar en Finn, y el bebé lo tendría a él como padre, que sería desde luego mejor padre que su hermano.

El parto transcurrió bastante tranquilamente. Caroline dejó de gritar cuando estuvo demasiado cansada como para hacerlo, y la bebé nació sano y fuerte. Y vivo. Aquel había sido siempre el mayor temor de Caroline: que su hijo o hija no sobreviviera al parto. Al haberse criado en una familia acomodada, siempre había estado segura de que sus partos serían seguros, y de que sus hijos nacerían sanos. Así que cuando supo que estaba embarazada, su primer pensamiento fue para su hijo. Porque Kol cuidaba de ella, pero no podía darle la misma seguridad que la que le daba nadie en la Corte.

Así que en cuanto supo que el bebé, una niña regordeta de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, estaba totalmente a salvo, se desmayó, totalmente agotada. Kol fue un padre ejemplar mientras que ella descansaba, cuidando de la niña tan bien como podía. Caroline se sentía muy agradecida con él.

Dos semanas después del nacimiento de la niña, decidió recompensarlo. O, al menos, pensaba que lo que había preparado sería una recompensa. Así que mientras que él salía al bosque a cazar, ella limpió la casa, cocinó el guiso que a Kol más le gustaba y recogió madera para la chimenea.

Cuando Kol llegó a casa, ella le esperaba con la comida en la mesa. El chico levantó una ceja, pero sonrió y se sentó frente a ella para comer. Charlaron sobre temas insustanciales durante la comida, y cuando terminaron se sentían tan llenos que tuvieron que sentarse a descansar. Y fue entonces cuando Caroline le besó la mejilla.

Kol se giró hacia ella y la miró como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera visto jamás. El chico jamás hubiera esperado que ella lo besara. Sabía que aquel no era el beso que inicialmente hubiera querido, y aun así, lo sintió tanto como si lo hubiera besado en los labios, como si le hubiera declarado su amor eterno, como si hubieran hecho el amor. Porque, con ella, todo era diferente.

Se tomaron las manos, y se miraron a los ojos. No resultaba incómodo. Por primera vez, se sintieron casados. Y lo que un sacerdote pensara sobre ellos no les importaba para nada.

* * *

Ser padres resultaba más complicado de lo que Kol o Caroline jamás hubieran pensado. Él nunca había pensado en sí mismo como padre, y la chica siempre había contado con tener una niñera que cuidara perfectamente de todos sus hijos. Pero ahora debían hacerse cargo de una niña bastante llorona que requería muchos cuidados. Así, cada noche Caroline debía despertarse en varias ocasiones para darle pecho a la niña, y eso le impedía poder dormir durante una noche sin tener que despertarse. Kol, por otro lado, cuidaba de la niña durante el día, y se encargaba de bañarla siempre.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Caroline comenzó a sentirse totalmente cómoda en su nueva situación. Se percató de que debía aceptar que, tanto para bien como para mal, ahora era una mujer casada y con una hija. Comenzó a ser más cariñosa con Kol, no negaba su tacto o sus besos, y cuando se iban a dormir, ella era la primera en acercarse a él para abrazarlo. Kol estaba encantado con la nueva Caroline, y aceptaba todo lo que ella estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Su vida se había convertido en rutina. A ninguno le importaba. Vivían tranquilos y felices; y lo que era más importante, tanto ellos como la niña estaban a salvo.

O al menos, lo estaban, hasta que empezaron a escuchar los rumores.

Kol fue el primero que oyó algo. Por lo visto, un hombre había estado preguntando por varios pueblos de los alrededores por una joven noble desaparecida. La describía como una jovencita rubia y delgada, de ojos azules. Kol supo rápidamente que se refería a Caroline, y tuvieron suerte de que la chica hubiera cambiado tanto durante su embarazo.

Para empezar, su figura, a pesar de seguir siendo muy femenina, había cambiado bastante. Antes, la chica había sido muy delgada, casi demasiado para una jovencita noble como ella. Ahora, su figura era bastante más curvilínea, y sus pechos eran más llenos. Sus caderas eran más anchas, y sus hombros siempre estaban caídos. Era casi imposible reconocer a una altiva joven de la nobleza en Caroline.

Nadie en el pueblo sospechaba que ella fuera miembro de la nobleza. Al fin y al cabo, ninguna chica de su edad se habría marchado con alguien como Kol si fuera noble. Y era mejor para ellos que nadie supiera de los orígenes de Caroline. Así que Kol no le contó nada a nadie, y fue directo a casa, a decirle a la chica sobre los rumores.

Caroline se agobió más de lo que el chico hubiera esperado. Supo inmediatamente que se trataba de su padre, que probablemente se había aburrido y había decidido que quería volver a buscarle un marido a su hija. Probablemente les estuviera buscando marido a sus hermanas, también.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kol? No puedo permitir que me encuentre. Si lo hace, me llevará a casa, y me encerrará en una habitación para siempre. Y la niña…

\- Caroline, tranquila. No voy a permitir que te lleve con él. Si nos encuentra, huiremos. Hemos conseguido asentarnos aquí, podremos hacerlo en cualquier otra parte. Lo que debemos hacer es evitar los rumores y aparentar normalidad frente a los demás. No deben sospechar de nosotros.

\- Aparentar normalidad…-repitió Caroline, intentando calmarse. Escuchar de su padre la había alterado mucho, sobre todo por la niña. La pequeña Rebekah…

Cuando la pequeña nació, Caroline pensó en llamarla como su madre, Elizabeth. Sin embargo, sabía que Kol todavía se lamentaba por la pérdida de su hermana pequeña, por lo que pensó en utilizar los nombres de ambas, en un homenaje a las mujeres más importantes en las vidas de ambos. Así, cuando finalmente el sacerdote bautizó a la pequeña, le dio el nombre de Rebekah Elizabeth.

La bebé tenía sólo tres meses cuando su abuelo comenzó a investigar. William Forbes viajó a todos los pueblos que pudo, acompañado de Luke, que se convirtió en su segundo perrito faldero tras la muerte de Tyler aquel día en el que fueron atacados por los Mikaelson. No había obtenido más que falsas pistas que lo habían llevado a callejones sin salida. Por suerte para Caroline.

Sin embargo, no desistía. Quería encontrar a su hija, más de lo que jamás hubiera deseado hacer cualquier otra cosa. William Forbes no permitía que le quitaran nada que fuera suyo, y en aquel momento, uno de los Mikaelson, la familia a la que más odiaba, le había robado a su propia hija.

Y finalmente, lograron una pista que parecía más fidedigna que las otras que habían encontrado a lo largo de su búsqueda: una joven familia, en un pueblo por el que ya habían pasado con anterioridad, vivía apartada de la sociedad, y estaba compuesta por una chica rubia y un chico de cabello claro, ambos muy atractivos.

Así que volvieron a aquel pueblo y sobornaron al carnicero para que les dijera dónde vivía aquella familia. Cuando hubieron localizado la casa, prepararon la "ofensa". En aquel momento, lo más importante era rescatar a Caroline de los brazos de aquel salvaje. Ya pensaría después en qué hacer con Kol.

Luke se hizo pasar por un simple visitante. Llamó a la puerta, y gracias a su nuevo corte de pelo y a la suciedad que se había acumulado tras las varias semanas de viaje en las que Forbes no se había preocupado por su higiene, Caroline no lo reconoció. Le abrió la puerta llevando a su hija en brazos.

\- ¿Busca a alguien?-preguntó Caroline educadamente, aunque intentando cerrar la puerta tras ella. No quería que nadie viera el interior de la casa, que tanto les había costado decorar. Era su refugio privado-. Disculpe, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

\- No, lo siento-habló Luke, sonriendo amablemente-. Me he perdido. Vine con mi padre de caza, y nos separamos. Ahora no sé hacia dónde dirigirme para llegar al pueblo.

\- Es hacia el norte. Espero que se reencuentre pronto con su padre.

Caroline entró de nuevo en la casa sin decir adiós al joven en la puerta. La expresión sonriente de aquel hombre le había traído recuerdos de la Corte, y no sabía por qué. Sólo varias horas después, mientras que Kol y ella estaban cenando, cayó en la cuenta.

\- Mi padre nos ha encontrado.

* * *

Caroline y Kol decidieron tratar de hacer entrar en razón a William Forbes. Decidieron que lo mejor sería que padre e hija se encontraran en un lugar público, en el que fuera imposible que le hiciera nada sin llamar la atención de todos los habitantes del pueblo o de Kol, que estaría escondido cerca de ellos, prestando atención a todo lo que sucediera.

Aquella mañana dejaron a la niña con una señora que se había ofrecido a cuidarla en varias ocasiones, y se dirigieron a la plaza del pueblo. Después de que Kol prometiera estar vigilándola en todo momento, la joven pareja se despidió, y Caroline se sentó apartada de la multitud, esperando a que su padre apareciera. Gracias a los varios rumores que llevaban oyendo durante semanas, sabían que Forbes visitaba el pueblo casi todos los días, intentando sorprender a Caroline.

Sin embargo, fue la fija mirada de su hija sobre él la que sorprendió a Forbes. Se acercó a ella, totalmente serio, y le ofreció una mano para que se levantara. Ella se levantó por sí sola, y adoptó la postura altiva que llevaba tanto tiempo sin usar.

\- No deberías haber venido-fue lo único que dijo la rubia. Forbes frunció el ceño, contrariado.

\- ¿Vengo a salvarte de las garras de ese bárbaro y así me lo agradeces?

\- No vienes a salvarme. Vienes a recuperar lo que crees que te pertenece. Márchate, padre. No necesito que me salves. Estoy bien.

\- Así que vas a abandonarnos-William negó con la cabeza, sin poder comprender a su hija-. A tu padre, que ha luchado tanto para que vivas una buena vida. A tus hermanas. Meredith no está bien, ¿sabes? Uno de esos salvajes le dio un buen golpe. Ahora apenas reconoce su propio nombre.

\- A mí también me hicieron daño-exclamó la chica, casi llorando. Quería volver a ver a sus hermanas. Quería rescatarlas. Su padre no les hacía ningún bien-. Pero a ti eso no te importa, ¿verdad? A ti lo único que te importa es tenerme, bien peinada y bien vestida, para poder venderme.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te raptaron?-Forbes parecía totalmente rabioso-. ¿Acaso me has ignorado cuando te he contado que tu hermana no recuerda nada de su vida antes del ataque? ¿Qué pueden haberte hecho que…?

\- Me violaron-aquella era la primera vez que Caroline hablaba sobre el tema, al menos tan explícitamente. Y dolió. Mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Sentía que, después de tantos meses de pequeños pasitos hacia delante, había dado un tremendo salto hacia atrás en un solo instante-. Eso es lo que me hicieron.

La expresión de Forbes se endureció. Sin embargo, no mostraba lástima por su hija. Lo único que Caroline vio en su expresión fue decepción. Su padre estaba decepcionado, porque ya no podría casarla. Había perdido a dos de sus hijas, a dos oportunidades de riqueza, en un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto.

Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de la chica, sin que esta hiciera nada por evitarlo. No serviría para nada. Y no podía negar que llorar la ayudaba a desahogarse. Durante los últimos meses, se había mostrado siempre tranquila, nunca enfadada o triste. Se lo debía a Kol, y también a la pequeña Rebekah. Ellos no tenían por qué compartir su sufrimiento. No se lo merecían.

Caroline hubiera esperado algo de su padre. Un abrazo, un gesto de cariño, tal vez simplemente una mirada de compasión. Pero Forbes simplemente se quedó allí, mirándola con furia contenida en su mirada. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, trayéndole recuerdos horribles a la chica. Él tenía las manos en puños mientras que…

\- Mayor motivo para acabar con ellos. Con todos-dijo de repente el hombre. Su tono de voz había cambiado, y ahora mostraba una extraña determinación. Estaba claro que no se detendría hasta haber terminado con Kol y los demás Mikaelson-. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

\- Claro que entiendo que estés enfadado con ellos. Pero Kol me ha ayudado. Mucho, bastante más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Y no pienso permitir que le hagas daño.

\- No seas ciega, Caroline. Él te ha seducido. Eres una jovencita que cualquier hombre querría tener. Yo fui el primero que te lanzó en sus brazos, y ahora por lo visto lo estoy pagando.

\- No me ha seducido. Me cuidó cuando yo estaba herida, me ha ayudado a sobrevivir y a valerme por mí misma, ha protegido a…-Caroline se detuvo. No sabía si hablar con su padre sobre la niña sería lo más apropiado.

\- Es inútil. Te tiene dominada. Debes saberlo, Caroline, no pararé hasta haberlo destruido. Me ha quitado a mi niña-en aquel momento, su expresión incluso parecía cariñosa. Sin embargo, la chica no creía que se preocupara por ella. William Forbes era demasiado egoísta como para preocuparse por los sentimientos de su hija.

\- No, no lo harás. Por favor, padre, te lo suplico. Déjanos en paz.

\- ¿Déjanos? ¿Acaso planeas quedarte con él durante más tiempo? Ahora que por fin he podido volver a por ti…

\- Ahora que por fin has podido volver a por mí, yo ya he encontrado una mejor manera de vivir que esperar a que cualquier noble feo y viejo me compre.

Por un momento, pareció que William fuera a golpear a su hija. El hombre, de morales muy estrictas, había educado a sus hijas de la misma manera en la que lo habían educado a él. Pero por lo visto todo había sido en vano. Su hija se rebelaba contra él, y parecía dispuesta a huir de su familia para estar con un ladrón.

\- Muy bien. Entonces tendré que llevarte a la fuerza-William alargó un brazo y agarró fuertemente a su hija del hombro. Sin embargo, la expresión de absoluto terror en el rostro de Caroline pareció detener al hombre. La volvió a soltar, y se giró sobre sus pies-. Iré a por él, Caroline. Quedas advertida.

Sin decir nada más, se marchó de la plaza, dejando a Caroline todavía asustada en medio de aquel lugar lleno de gente.

Cuando Kol llegó hasta ella y la llevó suavemente del brazo hasta casa, la expresión desolada en el rostro de Caroline hizo que el chico quisiera matar a Forbes. Prefirió, sin embargo, abrazar a la chica y dejar que ella se calmara. Ya habría tiempo después para discutir sobre todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

* * *

\- Debes marcharte. Es lo único que puedes hacer-le dijo Caroline a Kol después de un rato, tras haberle contado todo lo que habían hablado ella y su padre-. Si no te vas de aquí pronto, él vendrá a por ti y te matará.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso piensas que te voy a permitir que te quedes aquí, para que venga tu padre y te vuelva a llevar con él?-le contestó Kol, intentando no levantar la voz, para no despertar a la niña-. Vámonos juntos. Podemos buscar a mis hermanos. Ellos nos protegerán.

\- Sé que Elijah y Niklaus harían todo lo posible por ayudarnos. Pero es precisamente por eso por lo que yo no puedo ir con vosotros. Mi padre no se rendirá hasta que no vuelva a tenerme consigo, y si vosotros estáis cerca de mí, sólo conseguirá matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- Eso lo entiendo, Caroline. Por eso tú también debes marcharte. Con la niña. Lejos de aquí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Aquel era un momento crucial en su vida en común. Podía terminar en aquel momento, y ambos tomarían caminos opuestos, lejos de la mirada de William Forbes, que nunca los dejaría en paz. O podía continuar, pero con el riesgo continuo de ser atrapados por el padre de Caroline.

Kol ya había tomado la decisión de marcharse. Quedarse allí no le haría ningún bien. Sin embargo, se aseguraría primero de dejar a Caroline a salvo, junto a Rebekah. Y por lo visto, Caroline llegó a la misma conclusión que él: no podían dejarse atrapar. No podían dejar a Rebekah en manos de William. Él sólo la vería como un error, como una carga para Caroline, que le impedía seguir siendo la señorita que era antes.

\- De acuerdo-dijo Caroline finalmente-. Me iré, si eso es lo mejor para todos. Pero, por favor, ponte a salvo. No… no soportaría verte herido.

\- Claro. Tranquila. Mañana coges el primer barco que venga y que os lleve a las dos lejos de aquí. Después de que os vayáis, yo iré en busca de mis hermanos. Y dentro de un tiempo, cuando todo esté bien de nuevo, volveremos a encontrarnos. Ya encontraré la manera de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Ven aquí-dijo Caroline, apenas consiguiendo evitar las lágrimas y abriendo los brazos.

Se abrazaron durante lo que parecieron horas. No dijeron absolutamente nada; no era necesario. Ya habían dicho todo lo que debían.

Durmieron abrazados, con Rebekah a su lado, y a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, los tres durmieron plácidamente, durante las suficientes horas como para sentirse totalmente descansados al despertarse, en cuanto salió el sol.

Kol las acompañó al puerto en cuanto hubieron recogido todas sus pertenencias, con las que sólo llenaron un pequeño macuto. Después de conseguir que el capitán de un barco de comercio estuviera de acuerdo en llevar a la mujer y al bebé, se despidieron rápidamente, y Caroline y Rebekah subieron a bordo del barco. Se despidieron con la mano, y Kol se quedó en el puerto hasta que el barco hubo zarpado y estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder verlo.

El chico se giró y observó al joven que había a pocos pasos de él, mirándolo fijamente. Llevaba ahí desde que habían llegado, y Kol lo había notado desde el primer momento. Sin embargo, no le había dicho nada a Caroline. No quería preocuparla, y estaba seguro de poder acabar con él sin ningún problema.

Luke, el antiguo guarda de la Corte y ahora miembro de la guardia personal de William Forbes, comenzó a caminar hacia él, lentamente, sabiendo que Kol no se marcharía. Cuando estuvo a apenas un metro de él, sonrió.

\- Te estábamos esperando-dijo solamente.

\- Dile a Forbes que no tengo nada que hablar con él. Y dile también que como vuelva a hacer llorar a Caroline, lo despedazaré.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dices personalmente?-sonó una voz a sus espaldas. Forbes estaba tras él. Kol no se giró. Sonrió, y sacó la daga que llevaba escondida en la manga de la camisa. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos lo había notado-. Creo que merecemos tener una charla.

\- Deja en paz a Caroline-fue lo único que dijo el chico, girándose finalmente. Forbes sonreía, acompañado por otro hombre-. Ella no se merece tener un padre como tú.

\- Tranquilo, ladronzuelo. En estos momentos, lo único que me importa eres tú. Voy a acabar contigo.

Y sin más, Luke se lanzó sobre él. Kol lo esperaba. Se apartó en el último momento, y lanzó una patada. Le dio de lleno en el estómago, y lo dejó sin respiración. El otro hombre se lanzó también sobre él, y lo agarró de la garganta. Intentaba ahogarle, pero Kol consiguió clavarle el puñal antes de que estuviera en serio peligro.

Kol se sentía victorioso. Todo había sido sencillo, rápido. Ahora sólo quedaba Forbes, y a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte y entrenado, el chico estaba seguro de poder acabar con él. Se alejó un poco de él, y frunció el ceño al ver que Forbes se mostraba mucho más tranquilo de lo que había esperado.

\- Atacad-dijo el noble. Rápidamente, seis hombres se lanzaron a la vez sobre Kol.

Todo había terminado. Había esperado que Forbes trajera refuerzos, pero no tantos. Podía luchar, pero no lograría ganar. No le importaba. Al menos, si moría, lo haría luchando, y podría sentirse en paz, sabiendo que Caroline y Rebekah estaban a salvo.

* * *

Cuarto capítulo: terminado.

Espero que os haya gustado :)


	6. Chapter 6

Eos Nicte: Perdona por un poco de AU, pero sentía que era necesario...

* * *

**FROM DARKNESS TO LIGHT**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**PLAN DE RESCATE**

Rebekah Elizabeth Mikaelson era la niña más guapa de todo el pueblo. Todos lo sabían; y ella, la primera. Al fin y al cabo, tenía a su madre, que siempre se lo decía, sin importar la situación. Cada mañana, tras peinar su largo cabello rubio, le decía lo hermosa que era, y lo orgullosa que se sentía de tener una niña tan hermosa y tan lista.

Y es que Caroline tenía motivos para sentirse orgullosa de su pequeña hija. Con tan sólo cuatro años, la niña mostraba una inteligencia, una creatividad y un ingenio poco propios de una niña de su edad. Además, era una niña carismática y amable, y a pesar de que la mayoría de la gente no apreciara demasiado a su madre por sus antecedentes, no podían evitar adorar a la pequeña Rebekah.

Una mañana, madre e hija fueron al pueblo. Era día de mercado, por lo que habían decidido ir bastante temprano. Durante aquellos días, la gente se acumulaba a una hora muy temprana en la plaza del pueblo, y aquel no era un ambiente nada apropiado para una niña como Rebekah, que probablemente se perdería en un gentío como aquel.

Caroline compró todo lo que necesitaban. Cosas simples: pan, patatas y un trozo de carne de cerdo que comerían el día de la celebración del quinto cumpleaños de la niña. La chica se aseguraba de no comprar mucha carne, demasiado cara como para permitírsela sin notar un gran desajuste en su presupuesto. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, y aprovechando alguna ocasión especial, compraban carne y cocinaban un estofado.

\- Vamos, Bekah-le dijo Caroline a su hija. Ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban, por lo que ya podían marcharse. Debían llegar pronto a casa, para poder seguir trabajando durante lo que restaba del día.

\- Ya voy, mamá-otra de las cosas que sorprendía a la gente era la facilidad de la niña para hablar. Desde pequeña, siempre había hablado perfectamente, sin todos esos fallos que realizaban los niños cuando estaban aprendiendo a hablar y que resultaban tan graciosos para los adultos-. ¿Podemos comprar un trozo de cuero? Quiero un cinturón para disfrazarme en mi cumpleaños.

\- No-contestó Caroline, apenada. Después de haber comprado la carne, ya no le quedaba dinero para más excesos-. Pero te prometo que te haré un cinturón en cuanto pueda.

Caroline asintió mientras ambas caminaban tomadas de la mano. Claro. A Rebekah le encantaba disfrazarse, hacerse pasar por caballero, por dama, por ladrona o por cualquier cosa diferente de lo que era.

Un hombre se interpuso en su camino. Era un hombre rubio, bastante alto, y cuyas facciones le resultaban familiares a Caroline. Sin embargo, estaba segura de no haberlo visto en su vida, por lo que intentó esquivarlo y seguir con su camino. El hombre la agarró del brazo. El agarre no era fuerte, pero sí firme. No parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir. La miró fijamente, y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Caroline Forbes, supongo-dijo a modo de saludo. Rebekah actuó impulsivamente, pensando que aquel hombre quería atacar a su madre, y le pisó el pie. El hombre, sin embargo, no se enfadó con ella, sino que la miró fijamente a los ojos, como buscando algo en ellos-. Mi nombre es Niklaus Mikaelson. Espero que sepas quién soy.

\- Claro que lo sé-dijo Caroline, sintiendo mucho más tranquila. Aquel era el hermano de Kol. Estaba a salvo. Por lo menos por el momento-. Rebekah, pídele perdón a tu tío.

\- Rebekah…-susurró Niklaus-. Apruebo la elección del nombre. Llamadme Klaus, por favor. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa en la que vivían Caroline y Rebekah, la niña comenzó a corretear por los alrededores. Klaus se sentó en una silla después de esperar a que la muchacha rubia tomara asiento. Quería conocerla. Aquella mujer había cambiado por completo a su hermano, lo había hecho madurar, y sólo por eso se merecía todo su respeto. Sin embargo, en aquel momento había temas más importantes de los que hablar.

\- Quiero que sepas que Kol no logró escapar.

\- ¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Caroline. Había estado segura de que Kol escaparía, de que se reencontraría con sus hermanos y de que viviría a salvo hasta que pudieran reencontrarse. Sin embargo, aquella noticia cambiaba todos sus planes-. Quieres decir que…

\- Tu padre le tendió una emboscada-explicó Niklaus, aparentemente impasible. Sin embargo, Caroline podía ver la furia en su mirada, casi incontenible-. Lo mataron, por lo visto. Sin embargo, yo sé la verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad?

\- Que William Forbes lo odiaba demasiado como para matarlo.

* * *

Kol había dejado de gritar hacía dos años. Sabía que gritar sólo le serviría para complacer a sus torturadores. Y no pensaba darles el gusto de verlo sufrir.

Jamás hubiera pensado que Forbes fuera a ensañarse tanto con él. Había esperado cierto grado de tortura, y había asumido desde el principio que moriría entre sufrimientos. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vino: cuatro años (y los que quedaban) de terribles torturas casi diarias. Apenas lo alimentaban, y vivía encerrado en una celda en la que ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie.

Durante todos aquellos años, casi había olvidado como mover las piernas, y dudaba ser capaz en aquellos momentos de poder correr o saltar. Su forma física, que siempre había sido envidiable para una familia tan poco acomodada como la suya, había pasado a ser de una delgadez extrema. Y lo peor era su expresión.

Era una expresión muerta, sin vida. Constantes ojeras, labios resecos, una palidez preocupante… Eran algunas de las características de su expresión desde que estaba encerrado. Pero lo peor, se decía Kol, era la soledad.

Llevaba un año entero sin mantener una conversación con nadie. Y la última conversación que tuvo fue con Forbes. De lo único de lo que hablaron fue de las torturas que seguirían durante los próximos días. Por lo visto, y dada su gran fortuna, Forbes había detenido su búsqueda de posibilidades de inversión para centrarse en la investigación de modos de tortura.

Echaba de menos a Caroline. Ella, que era la persona que más feliz lo hacía, había desaparecido de su vida hacía ya cuatro años. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. A veces, soñaba que Caroline iba en su busca, y que lo rescataba de aquella interminable prisión. Otras veces, soñaba con que ella no supiera de su destino nunca. Porque ella fuera feliz, él se quedaría allí encerrado todo el tiempo del mundo. Sería mejor que no supiera sobre él. Así, podría vivir tranquila, pensando en que algún día, cuando todo fuera mejor, se encontrarían.

Así, Caroline y Rebekah estarían a salvo. Eso era todo lo que él pediría.

* * *

\- Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Caroline después de escuchar todo lo que Klaus tenía que contarle.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Por eso, tengo todo preparado, y tú eres parte importante del plan.

\- Cuéntame. Haré lo que sea necesario.

El plan era bastante complejo. Por lo menos, para alguien como Caroline, que no estaba acostumbrada a planes como aquel. Necesitarían ayuda de dos personas. Una de las personas que los ayudaría sería Stefan Salvatore. El joven, hermano del hombre que en aquel momento se hacía cargo de Rebekah junto a su esposa y amigo de los Mikaelson, entretendría al guarda personal que se encargaba de cuidar la celda de Kol durante aquel momento del día. El chico tenía grandes cualidades de persuasión, y habían escuchado que el guarda era bastante fácil de engañar.

Stefan sería el primero en llegar. Klaus y Caroline se quedarían esperando a poca distancia, después de encargarse de noquear al otro guarda que cuidaba a Kol, y que se encontraba en la habitación previa a la puerta que daba al sótano, en el que estaba la celda del preso. Salvatore lograría que el guarda saliera del sótano, sin que este sospechara nada sobre la implicación de los Mikaelson.

Cuando Stefan y el guarda se hubieran marchado, sería el turno de Caroline de actuar. Ella bajaría al sótano y buscaría las llaves que abrían los tres candados de la celda de Kol. Después, abriría la puerta y, entre ella y Klaus, lo sacarían de allí. Pero lo complicado llegaría después, junto con la implicación de la otra persona ajena a la familia Mikaelson: Lorenzo, el preso que había estado en la celda frente a la de Kol años atrás. Finalmente, había logrado un puesto como siervo de Forbes, y en aquellos momentos trabajaba allá. Había sido gracias a él que Klaus se había enterado del encarcelamiento del chico.

Él, casualmente, pasaría por allá durante aquellos momentos, con una cesta llena de ropa de sirviente con la que vestirían a Kol, para disimular su mal estado físico. Una vez que el chico estuviera algo más irreconocible, Klaus se encargaría de llevarlo a una habitación con terraza, bajo la cual estaba el río. Habrían colocado una escalerilla por la que ayudarían a que Kol bajara, y luego subirían a la barca que esperaría por ellos en el río. Así, se marcharían habiendo solamente llamado la atención de uno de los guardas, aunque para cuando él recuperara la conciencia, ya estarían lo suficientemente lejos como para que no tuviera importancia. Sí, Forbes sabría que habían sido o los Mikaelson o su hija los que habían ayudado a escapar a su prisionero, pero lo sabría demasiado tarde. Ellos ya estarían en un barco que los llevaría lejos de Francia, de vuelta a Portugal, donde Rebekah esperaba.

Por suerte, todo salió tal y como había sido previsto. Kol estaba todavía peor de lo que Caroline había previsto, y apenas estaba consciente. En cuanto estuvieron a bordo del barco, ordenó a Klaus que lo bañara, y luego ella intentó alimentarlo. Logró darle un poco de comida, y finalmente el chico despertó.

\- Ángel…-fue lo que dijo. Parecía estar desconcertado-. ¿Esto es el cielo? ¿Por fin he…?

\- No, Kol. Estás vivo. Todos estamos vivos. Y pronto volveremos a estar en casa, sanos y salvos.

* * *

La recuperación de Kol fue muy lenta. Tanto tiempo mal alimentado, sin moverse y sin higiene habían dejado huellas en él difícilmente borrables. El chico había cambiado mucho, y no sólo en el aspecto físico.

Ahora se mostraba asustadizo, y muy emocional. Lloraba cada día, sin motivo aparente, y no soportaba estar en una habitación en la que hubiera más de dos personas. Apenas podía prestar atención a su hija, a pesar de que se mostraba con ella más cariñoso que con nadie más. A su hermano apenas le hablaba, y sólo hablaba con Caroline si ella preguntaba.

Al menos, físicamente fue mejorando. Volvió a coger peso, y a mostrarse menos frágil. Todavía no estaba precisamente fuerte, pero sí que aguantaba las comidas sin mostrarse luego enfermizo o incluso debilitado. Su hermano lo afeitaba, y de vez en cuando le cortaba el pelo, haciendo que mostrara una expresión mucho más saludable. Así, al cabo de dos meses el aspecto físico de Kol había cambiado casi hasta el previo a su secuestro.

Psicológicamente, la evolución fue mucho más lenta. Pasó cerca de un año hasta que el chico volvió a sentirse cómodo en presencia de los demás. Cada día, tanto Caroline como Klaus intentaban mantener conversaciones con él, y sólo a partir del sexto mes de intentos poco fructíferos Kol comenzó a responder. También Rebekah se acercaba a él e intentaba hablarle. Lo único que solía recibir era una mirada con cierto grado de cariño. Pero la niña no desistía. Así, que, al igual que su madre y su tío, desde aquel momento intentó hablar con él cada día.

Y consiguió respuestas. Fue el día del cumpleaños de Caroline. La chica nunca había estado tan contenta y a la vez tan desolada durante su cumpleaños. Por un lado, tenía a Kol y a Rebekah a su lado, y Klaus también estaba con ella, apoyándola en todo lo que necesitara. Se habían convertido en buenos amigos desde que rescataron a Kol de las garras de Forbes. Y, por otro lado, se sentía tremendamente triste, porque la situación de Kol lo hacía casi un extraño para ella. La chica recordaba con cariño cómo habían celebrado su cumpleaños cuando estaban juntos. Kol le había comprado un pequeño pastel de manzana, y ambos lo habían compartido en la orilla del río. Después, se habían bañado y habían hecho carreras y habían jugado durante toda la tarde. Aquel día, Caroline volvió a sentirse como una niña. Ahora, era una mujer adulta, que debía cuidar de su familia.

Rebekah vio la desolación en la expresión de su madre, e intentó alegrarla. La niña supo que el motivo de la tristeza de su madre era la situación de Kol, por lo que, enfadada al ver lo que el chico había logrado el día del cumpleaños de su madre, se acercó a él con los brazos en jarras y lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, hasta que él le devolvió la mirada.

\- Bekah, déjalo-le dijo su tío desde el otro lado de la habitación, a pesar de sentir que tal vez lo mejor sería unirse a su sobrina en en su intento de llamar la atención de su hermano-. No te hará caso.

\- Por favor-Rebekah ignoró a su tío, agarrando la mano de Kol. Este no hizo intento de retirarla, y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas-. Ayúdame a que mamá sea feliz. Por favor, papá.

Una solitaria lágrima caía por la mejilla de la niña. Y entonces, ocurrió lo impensable. Kol levantó su mano libre, y le secó la lágrima. Dejó su mano sobre la mejilla de la niña, acariciándola lentamente, mientras que Klaus salía de la habitación en silencio, en busca de Caroline. La chica debía presenciar aquel momento.

Rebekah miró a Kol fijamente, con una mirada suplicante.

\- Por favor…-repitió.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado?-pidió Kol con voz ronca.

\- Papá, por favor.

Caroline entró en la sala, con Klaus pisándole los talones. Kol abrazaba a la niña, con una suavidad y una ternura infinitas, y Caroline no pudo resistir el impulso de unirse. Se acercó lentamente, y los abrazó a ambos, mientras que las lágrimas rodaban por su cara sin control alguno.

Cuando, minutos después, los tres finamente se separaron, Caroline sonrió hacia ambos.

\- Me habéis hecho el mejor regalo que nadie me haya hecho jamás. Debéis saberlo.

* * *

Desde entonces, todo fue a mejor. Kol comenzó a charlar con ellos, y también comenzó a moverse. Cada día, daba cortos paseos por los alrededores, bien sólo o bien junto a Rebekah, que parecía muy unida a su "padre" a pesar de que no hubieran pasado mucho tiempo juntos hasta entonces.

La relación con su hermano también mejoró. Los chicos mantenían conversaciones casi a diario, y cierta vez Klaus incluso se llevó a Kol con él para que conociera a la familia de Elijah, su hermano mayor. En tan poco tiempo habían pasado de ser una familia de cinco hermanos a tres que ahora estaban mucho más unidos que antes.

Y con Caroline… todo fue casi como si nada hubiera sucedido. Comenzaron a hablar y a trabajar como antes, e incluso volvieron a compartir cama. Todavía no se atrevían a mantener mucho contacto físico, porque Kol todavía estaba herido a pesar de que físicamente no se le notara. Las cicatrices eran ahora parte de su ser, y no sólo por ser marcas que quedarían grabadas en su piel por toda la vida, sino porque le recordaban todo lo que había sufrido en aquella inhumana celda.

Su segundo primer beso ocurrió de manera algo inesperada. Por lo menos, fue inesperada para Caroline. Kol lo planeó durante varios días, e incluso tuvo que pedirle a su hermano que se llevara a Rebekah a dar un paseo durante un rato para que se quedaran solos. Cuando estuvieron a solas, hablaron durante lo que parecieron horas. Echaban de menos conversaciones como aquella.

Y entonces, sin motivo aparente, Kol se acercó rápidamente a ella y la besó suavemente. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y disfrutaron del dulce toque de sus labios. Cuando se separaron, Caroline sonrió y acarició la mandíbula de Kol. Luego lo abrazó, como si acabaran de reencontrarse después de largo tiempo sin verse. Y, en cierto modo, había sucedido algo parecido.

Ambos se tumbaron en la pequeña cama que compartía con Rebekah, y se abrazaron durante mucho tiempo, hasta que terminaron por dormirse. Así los encontró Klaus cuando volvió, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba volver a ver a su hermano feliz. Por fin, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

Aquel era un día importante para Caroline. Sabía que aquella noche, todo cambiaría para ella. Y también para Kol. Hubiera querido quitarle importancia al asunto, hacer como si no fuera nada, pero era imposible. Y es que, aquella noche, estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor con Kol. Después de tantos años desde aquel horrible día del ataque, se sentía mucho más tranquila respecto al tema, y además, durante los últimos meses Kol había sufrido lo mismo que ella: el miedo al contacto, los nervios constantes… En fondo, sería como una nueva primera vez para ambos.

Estaban en casa de Elijah Mikaelson. Esta, mucho mayor que la propiedad en la que vivían ellos, era mucho más cálida también, y Caroline tenía que aprovechar aquel momento en el que no había nadie en casa. Elijah y Klaus se habían llevado a todos los niños al pueblo, por lo que tenían aquella enorme casa para ellos solos.

En aquel momento estaba sola, frente a un espejo. Tenía que estar más guapa que nunca. Había preparado la comida favorita de Kol, y se había puesto un vestido que Hayley, la esposa de Elijah, le había prestado. Kol estaba a punto de llegar. Sólo había salido a dar un corto paseo. Volvió a asegurarse de que todo estaba donde debía, y se sentó a esperar a que Kol volviera.

Sólo tuvo que esperar unos pocos minutos. En cuanto el chico entró por la puerta principal, sonrió al ver el estupendo recibimiento que lo esperaba. La mujer a la que amaba, comida y un hogar. No podía pedir más.

Comieron tranquilamente, hablando de temas insustanciales. Así eran siempre sus conversaciones: nunca hablaban de temas estrictamente importantes, pero nunca se les acababan los temas de conversación. Podían hablar durante horas y que pareciera sólo unos pocos minutos.

Después, a pesar de los nervios que la inundaban, Caroline se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que intentaba dominar un beso, y por el gemido ahogado que soltó Kol, no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Caroline empujó a Kol, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama, y se colocó sobre él, volviendo a besarlo.

Kol logró que Caroline se detuviera lo suficiente para preguntar.

\- ¿En serio?-entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y aunque deseaba disfrutar de momentos íntimos con Caroline, no sabía si ni ella ni él estaban preparados-. ¿Estás segura de que…?

\- Todo irá bien. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, será como una primera vez para ambos.

Y desde ese momento, todo fue perfectamente. Las caricias de Caroline eran tímidas, delicadas. No estaba muy segura de cómo actuar, tanto por la inexperiencia como por la situación de Kol. Y él se aseguró de que ella se sintiera adorada. La acariciaba, la besaba, la tocaba con ternura, pero con pasión. La hacía gemir en alto, a pesar de que la chica no quisiera hacer ningún ruido. Y, cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de ella, Caroline se sintió… bien. Había esperado que doliera, que lo que había sufrido la hubiera vuelto demasiado asustada como para disfrutar. Pero lo hizo, y se sintió mejor que nunca, contenta, eufórica. Y todo gracias a Kol.

\- Te amo-dijo Caroline tiempo después, cuando ambos se encontraban bajo las mantas, desnudos y abrazados.

\- Y yo a ti, Caroline. Todo va a ir perfectamente de ahora en adelante, ¿no?

\- Claro. Criaremos a nuestra hija para que sea una mujer magnífica y fuerte, y tendremos más niños, y los criaremos para que sean tan fuertes como sus padres.

\- Eres perfecta, Caroline-le dijo Kol, mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Soy una Mikaelson. ¿Qué esperabas?

* * *

Y aquí está el último capítulo :)

Ya sólo falta el epílogo.

Espero que os guste :)


	7. Chapter 7

**FROM DARKNESS TO LIGHT**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**UNA FAMILIA PERFECTA**

Niklaus Mikaelson adoraba visitar a su hermano. No vivían muy cerca, por lo que normalmente era complicado que se encontraran. Y sin embargo, durante los últimos tres meses había ido de visita cuatro veces. Porque su hermano pequeño, precisamente el único de sus hermanos que Klaus no imaginaba formando una familia, tenía la familia perfecta. Estaba casado, tenía dos hijos y su mujer estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Y no podía negar que apreciaba a Caroline Forbes. Para haber sido miembro de la nobleza, la rubia se las arreglaba perfectamente entre los Mikaelson, que siempre habían sido poco dados a las convenciones. No eran católicos, no idolatraban al Rey y no cumplían las reglas impuestas. Así eran ellos. Y ahora Caroline también.

En cuanto dejó a su caballo atado cerca de la casa, escuchó a su sobrino acercarse. El niño sólo tenía dos años, pero ya andaba casi perfectamente. Y adoraba a su tío. Klaus se acercó y lo cogió en brazos. Parecía mentira que lo hubieran dejado salir de la casa solo. Aunque, la verdad, nadie haría daño al pequeño. Vivían en una casa apartados del pueblo, por lo que no encontraba nunca a nadie por los alrededores de la propiedad.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que Klaus entró sin hacerse notar. La hija mayor de la pareja, una niña de tres años de rizos dorados que no quería tanto a su tío como su hermano, estaba sentada en el suelo, y jugaba con un pequeño juguete de madera que Elijah, su otro tío, le había regalado. Niklaus besó la cabeza de la niña suavemente.

Unos ruidos sospechosos hicieron que el joven rodara los ojos y negara con la cabeza. Familia perfecta… siempre que no se olvidaran de los niños que tenían para encargarse de tener más.

Klaus abrió la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de la pareja sin ningún cuidado. Kol estaba tumbado encima de la cama, sólo llevando su camisa, y Caroline, con el vestido remangado alrededor de la cintura, estaba encima de él. Se apartó rápidamente cuando se abrió la puerta, y se cayó de la cama. Ambos fulminaron a Klaus con la mirada, mientras que él reía a carcajadas.

\- ¿Y vosotros sois buenos padres? Acabo de encontrar a vuestro bebé huyendo de casa. Aunque claro, con este escándalo, no me extraña-comentó.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es la privacidad?-dijo Caroline, levantándose del suelo con tanta dignidad como le fue posible mientras que Kol se cerraba los ojos-. No es fácil tener tiempo libre con dos niños en la otra habitación.

\- Lo sé. Créeme-contestó Klaus. Y es que por el momento el mediano de los Mikaelson vivía con su hermano mayor, Elijah, que tras cerca de diez años casado, tenía tres hijas y un hijo-. Pero al menos podríais haberos asegurado de que vuestro pequeño no fuera a huir.

\- Rebekah prometió que gritaría si sucedía algo fuera de lo común-se justificó Kol. La niña en cuestión apareció en aquel momento por la puerta-. Rebekah, ¿por qué no nos has avisado de que tu hermano se había escapado?

\- El tío Klaus venía. Lo he visto por la ventana-contestó la niña.

\- De acuerdo, bonita-le dijo Caroline, cogiéndola en brazos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Vamos a preparar algo de comida, ¿vale?

Kol cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, y miró a su hermano con una lánguida sonrisa. Frente a Caroline nunca lo mostraría, pero vivir tal y como llevaban haciéndolo desde que habían vuelto a la normalidad lo agotaba mucho. Despertaba en cuanto amanecía, se vestía y antes de desayunar iba en busca de agua al río. Cuando volvía, despertaba a Caroline, y mientras que esta preparaba el desayuno, despertaba a los niños. Después desayunaban los cuatro juntos, y después iba a cazar, o al pueblo en busca de suministros. Luego volvía a casa y comía con su familia. A la tarde, volvía al pueblo, y trabajaba como herrero.

Aquel trabajo era una fuente de ingresos bastante buena para la familia, pero a veces Kol pensaba en abandonar. Sentía que no necesitaban todo lo que tenían, y que vivían más felices antes de su secuestro. Pero no quería decepcionar a Caroline, por lo que ponía buena cara y disfrutaba de los escasos momentos que pasaba con ella cuando volvía del pueblo y los niños ya estaban dormidos.

Klaus era su único amigo. Elijah también podría haber sido considerado un amigo, pero vivía demasiado lejos, y tenía muchas responsabilidades, por lo que apenas se veían. Así que Klaus era su único amigo. Tenía sentido. De entre sus hermanos, era con el que más cosas tenía en común, y el más cercano en edad. Y sin embargo, le extrañaba que su amistad se hubiera desarrollado con tanta facilidad. Cuando eran pequeños, nunca se habían llevado bien, tal vez porque Kol estaba siempre con Rebekah. Pero eso daba igual. Rebekah había muerto, y lo único que tenía de ella era a su propia hija, que increíblemente era una réplica casi exacta de su hermana, con sus rizos rubios y sus ojos claros.

\- El asunto Forbes está resuelto-dijo Klaus. Kol asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo al instante-. ¿Caroline lo sabe?

\- Sí. No puedo ocultarle nada. Sabe enseguida si le estoy mintiendo. Además, le concierne a ella más que a ninguno de nosotros.

\- Lo sé. Me alegra que se lo dijeras.

Entre ambos Mikaelson habían planeado una venganza. Klaus hubiera preferido ir directo al grano y matar a William Forbes, pero Kol se lo había prohibido. No podría cargar con el peso de la muerte de su suegro. Así que iniciaron un plan para arruinarlo.

Primero se aseguraron de que sus hijas estuvieran a salvo de la ruina, por lo que, mediante su nuevo amigo Lorenzo, que astutamente había alcanzado una posición en la Corte tras ayudar al príncipe heredero durante una batalla, consiguieron buenos maridos para ellas, y se aseguraron de que se alejaran de su padre. Y luego, comenzaron a infiltrarse en su vida.

Chantajearon, convencieron o sobornaron a cada uno de sus hombres, logrando que dieran malos consejos económicos o que abandonaran sus puestos durante la noche. Así, una gran inseguridad creció en Forbes, que acabó retirándose a sus tierras. Y entonces, vino el golpe final. Fue un simple robo, en el que participaron cinco personas. Cuatro hombres y una mujer. Como años atrás habían hecho los Mikaelson. Lo dejaron encerrado en el sótano, y robaron todas y cada una de las piezas de valor que tenía, y luego lo dejaron salir, mientras quemaban todo lo que acababan de robar.

\- Perfecto. Ahora sí que podremos vivir felices y tranquilos-comentó Kol-. Ya verás lo poco que tarda en volver a nosotros, siendo el padre bueno y amable que supuestamente era cuando Caroline era pequeña.

\- Estaremos esperándolo-contestó Klaus.

\- Nadie se mete con los Mikaelson-dijo Caroline desde la puerta.

Kol le dirigió una mirada cómplice, y Klaus sonrió. Sí, definitivamente eran una familia perfecta.

* * *

Aquí está el último capítulo!

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, y me ha dado ganas de escribir algo más centrado en esta época.

Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis pasado unas estupendas navidades :)


End file.
